A Galaxy Divided
by DarthVader515
Summary: (Set after TLJ, ignores TROS. AU, includes time travel) The last Jedi, Rey, is forced to work with the mysterious Kylo Ren as a new, but rather old threat to the galaxy emerges. However, Rey discovers there's more to Kylo Ren than just a monster in a mask. Will the dyad in the Force be able to stop this threat?
1. The Beginning

_The Force. It ebbed and flowed through all living things throughout the galaxy. Generations have wielded the immense power to protect the powerless. It all changed when some twisted the Force, and in its twisted form, it corrupted and drugged its users, who became hungry for more power. The Dark Side. This sickly and tormented version of the Force ripped the balance of power away from the light, and what ensued was thousands of years of conflicts._

_The sworn protectors of the light, the Jedi, have been in constant odds against the practitioners of the dark, the Sith. This was when an ancient prophecy gave hope to the Jedi, that eventually this conflict would end. That a chosen one, bestowed by the Force, would have the power to destroy the dark side once and for all, restoring the balance of the light to the galaxy. They prayed for this prophecy to come true, and it did._

_Anakin Skywalker was the chosen one. The Jedi of his time felt it, they knew it. He would finally destroy the Sith. Their eternal struggle will finally be over... Until it wasn't. Anakin Skywalker was seduced and tricked to the Dark Side. It won. The Sith destroyed the Jedi Order, and the remaining few Jedi were scattered and defeated. In the chosen one's place rose Darth Vader, one of the strongest Sith lords to have ever lived. Second only to his master, Darth Sidious, the Emperor of the first galactic Empire._

_Vader, however, still had light in him. It was drawn out by his son, Luke Skywalker. Vader destroyed Sidious and succumbed to his injuries, finally ending the Sith order and fulfilling the ancient prophecy. _

Rey yawned, closing the dusty book in her hands. What time was it? She didn't mean to spend so long in this forest, but she just really wanted a quiet place to study the texts Luke left behind. It felt so long ago, but it has only been six months since what happened on Crait. She stood up, stretching her tired form. She held the book at her side as she looked down to her small droid companion.

"Come on BB-8. Let's get back to the base before it's dark." She smiled at the small ball like droid, giving his antenna a gentle flick. She let out a small giggle as the droid whirled and beeped, nudging her leg as it did.

"Awh come on, you'll win the race again! I'm tired!" She playfully whined to the droid as it raced forward past her. "Fine!" She yelled after it as she ran behind her droid companion.

They made it back to a large installation, guarded by tall lookout towers. The building was massive, protected by durasteel and concrete. There were gun emplacements in strategic windows and a large shield generator that could be activated if need be. She waved to one lookout tower as the droid rolled in before her. She panted while BB-8 beeped happily to her.

"I said you would win! But I will win one of these days, just you wait!" She warned the droid, crouching down to clean some dirt off of his large eyeport.

"How was training today?" A male's voice asked her from behind. Rey stood up and turned, looking to Finn.

"Boring. But tomorrow is my physical day, so that should be fun." She informed as she pulled a couple rogue strands of hair from her face and back behind her ear. She pretended to flex, grinning as she got Finn to chuckle.

"I'm sure you could take any one of us in a fight. Anyway, Poe and the others are going to the cantina tonight. I know you don't drink but you should still come. It'll be fun!" Finn offered.

Rey nodded absentmindedly, reaching forward and fixing his hair a tad.

"New cut?" She asked him as she prodded at it, yelping when he batted her hand away.

"Yes! Careful with it! So, you in?" He scoffed.

"Of course. I'll see you all tonight." Rey assured, giving the man a small hug. "See you later!" She yelled back to him as she ran off deeper into the base.

Finn waved as he watched the girl run, the droid close behind her. Rey was special, he knew it. After everything she's done for the Resistance and for him, they were truly lucky to have her. He never shared the information with her, but he could tell she was powerful in the Force. He could... He didn't know, he just had a feeling she was. What she did at Starkiller and then at Crait? He never seen anything like it, but for some reason, he could just tell there was more within her.

Rey skidded past a room with no door, a lounge it appeared. Some people were sitting down playing some sort of game. She took a step back and poked her head into the room.

"Anyone know where the general is?" Rey asked the group.

"Yeah, she's in the war room right now with Commander Dameron!" A man chirped, and Rey gave him a quick salute as she ran off.

Two guards stood in front of a door, and one looked to the other as they spotted a woman running to them, a droid close behind.

"Hey guys!" Rey said to them as she ran through the door, it just opening in time. BB-8 beeped something to the guards too as it rolled past.

"Jedi?" One guard asked the other.

The other one scoffed, rolling his eyes with a head nod.

"Jedi."

Leia was in front of a large table, in which a hologram was set up. The hologram was of a planet burning with lava, Mustafar. Leia stood with her staff and some other officers as they pointed and prodded at the hologram. They turned their heads as they heard a commotion.

The noise was BB-8 rolling down a few steps, causing the little bugger to bounce unexpectedly into a small stool, knocking it over loudly. Rey pointed to the droid.

"Not my fault!" Rey teased as she walked to the table, placing her hands down on the edge of it. She had laid the book down on it as-well.

"Rey, good to see you. Training go well today?" Leia asked happily.

"Yep! Any new assignments though?" Rey asked, holding her hands behind her back and standing on her tippy toes.

Leia shook her head, rolling her eyes to the young Jedi. She had such a warm aura around her, it was almost infectious.

"None for you, unfortunately. Luke was pretty clear, if I remember correctly. You are to train to unlock your full potential! So, train you shall!" Leia said as she walked past the table to get closer to her.

"Yeah, I know... Just checkin' is all. Gets boring out here sometimes, you know?" Rey said apologetically, holding her arm.

Leia laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You remind me so much of Luke and Han when we were younger. Always looking for excitement. Trust me, it will come. Patience." Leia said, giving her a point of her finger, before she walked back to her side of the table.

Rey gave a small nod and walked out of the war room after picking up her book. She allowed a small sigh to herself as her droid followed her.

"BB-8, you should probably get back to Poe before he kills me for getting you dirty... Again." Rey said to the little droid, crouching down to talk to it.

BB-8 beeped quickly at her, a small claw coming out of a compartment. The claw reached up and pinched her nose lightly.

Rey smirked, rolling her eyes to the droid as she stood back up, pointing back to the war room. The droid rolled away from her, leaving her alone in the corridor. She was happy to be with people who enjoyed her presence and considered them family... But something was always at the back of her mind. Trying to claw its way in, trying desperately to get to her. She blocked it the best she could, it felt... Dark. It was something she didn't fully understand, but she experienced it a lot during her last occunter with... That man.

Kylo Ren was in a large, empty room. He was surrounded by other cloaked figures. They all had their lightsabers engaged, and it appeared they were sparring. He was grunting as he pushed two Knights off of him, slashing at their sabers like a wild animal. He was ruthless, using his strength and his abilities in the Force to beat back many of his opponents, launching them across the room. He charged forward, slashing has saber wildly to the right, causing a Knight to release his saber as it flung across the room. Kylo used his free hand to grab that Knight by the neck and pushed him hard into the ground, before rolling away and getting to his feet once more. Kylo was about to attack another Knight before something suddenly got his attention. He stopped. His hand quickly darted into the air in the form of a fist, signifying the end of the sparring session. The Knights swiftly got down on one knee, lowering their heads to face the ground.

Kylo sensed something... That girl just thought of him. He felt her presence for just a moment, a fleeting moment, but gone again. She was crafty at keeping him out, that was for sure. But he was persistent, he will not give up until he found her. They had a connection of some kind, a bond. He didn't know how to describe it, it was weird for him. It was something that was rare for the Force, to bond two people like they were. He didn't know the meaning of it, but ever since their fight together on the Supremacy against Snoke's guards, he wanted her to be at his side. To be his apprentice. He knew that together, nothing could stop them.

"Supreme Leader, is something wrong?" A Knight asked, looking up to him.

Kylo shook his head, attaching his saber to his belt.

"No. Go back to your stations and await my command." He ordered as he stomped out of the room. He will not be denied again. He will find that scavenger girl and he will get what he wanted. He entered the bridge, surrounded by First Order personnel. He pointed to Hux, who already had a frown on his overconfident face.

"Yes, Ren? What is it?" Hux sneered, not hiding that he didn't like the animal across from him. He thought he was clumsy and emotional, too unpredictable and obsessive to be an effective Supreme Leader.

Suddenly Hux felt himself being pulled to the dark man, and thrown into the ground roughly. Kylo placed his boot on the general's hand, pressing down hard. He was satisfied with the screams of pain coming from the whiney general.

"It's Supreme Leader, Hux. I want the status of our scouts on Mustafar." Kylo demanded, stepping off the general's hand.

Hux grimaced and held his pale hand as he scrambled up from the ground. He cleared his throat, rubbing his hand tenderly.

"Yes... Supreme Leader. FN-3443 and FN-1001 were sent and they've reported that the castle has been destroyed." Hux informed the man.

Kylo growled loudly, gripping Hux by his collar.

"I know it was destroyed you fool! I want what's beneath it!" Kylo yelled angrily.

"Beneath it?" Hux asked, perplexed.

Kylo didn't reply, simply lifting him up and throwing him across the room. It was silent now, many of the personnel watching in fear.

"Tell them to look under the rubble! It is there, I know it is!" He yelled to the general, stomping out of the bridge.

Rey closed the door behind her in her quarters, letting out a heavy groan. She just felt... Off. She felt tired. Tired of training and growing impatient with the process. She wanted to fight the First Order, the longer she trained and waited around, the number of people dying grew. She wanted to help her friends so badly. She sat down on her bed and eyed her saber. She felt frustrated with everything, and knew she wasn't supposed to. Maybe if she could just get her mind off of this, she could just forget about it. She got up and walked to a small window she had, looking out to the beautiful forest in front of her. She requested a room with a window, really wanting to look out at all the greenery. It was so much nicer here than it ever was on Jakku. She loved every planet she went to, since they were all so different from Jakku. She found herself collecting all sorts of souvenirs from the planets she's been to. She had a small container of salt from Crait, a piece of rubble from Starkiller base, a decaying leaf from Takodana, the list went on. For this moon, Ajan Kloss, she kept a small pot with a growing plant. She took joy in giving it water everyday, watching it grow on her windowsill. She knew it was silly, but she really did enjoy nurturing this small plant to adulthood. She just had a soft spot for those who were too weak or powerless to help themselves. She was a protector at heart, and she wanted to help everyone she could. The world she grew up in on Jakku was cold and heartless, the galaxy at large was in turmoil, a bloody conflict. She wanted to be different than that. She had to help the Resistance, help Finn, Leia, Poe, and the others. It was her duty, to continue the Jedi. Her destiny.

She was broken from her thoughts as someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She said as she turned to the door.

Poe waved to her, leaning against the doorway.

"How's it going? I didn't get to see you back there." Poe asked while BB-8 poked its head in.

Rey moved closer to him, placing her book down on a small shelf.

"It's fine, fine. Uh... Sorry about BB-8, I didn't mean to get him dirty... Again. I will clean him up if you want?" She apologized, looking down at the droid.

Poe chuckled, shaking his head as he lifted his hand up.

"As long as he's not broken, it's okay. Did Leia say anything to you about what's going on?" Poe asked, looking back as if he was trying to watch out for someone.

Rey frowned, cocking an eyebrow. She too looked into the hallway, before she gripped the man's arm and pulled him into her room. BB-8 rolled in as she closed the door.

"Hey, how'd you know I'm about to tell you something I shouldn't?" Poe asked, folding his arms.

Rey shrugged her shoulders innocently, a smirk on her face.

"Jedi intuition?" She offered, a light giggle following.

"We received reports that the First Order had sent forces to the Mustafar system. They are investigating something at the old castle there, but we don't know for sure. Leia wants Finn and I to take the Falcon and go there to investigate." Poe explained to Rey, who he could tell was already enthralled by the story, hanging on his every word.

"So, without asking her, I'm wondering if-" Poe was going to ask before she suddenly cut him off.

"Yes! Yes I'll come!" Rey excitedly said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh... Alright, alright! Good! I'll let Finn know..." He said as he went to leave, before turning back to her. He rubbed his chin, pointing.

"By the way, we're going to be hanging out at the cantina later. I don't know if Finn told you, but you're more than welcome." Poe gestured as he pretended to drink, holding his hands out, smirking.

Rey bit her lip, shaking her head as she waved her hand.

"No, no. I don't drink. But I will be there, you can count on it." Rey said.

Poe nodded and left her, the droid rolling behind him. Rey sat down in the middle of her room, crossing her legs. She had some time to kill, she may as well meditate. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, finding the Force around her. It was powerful, it surged within her, and within a split second, she began to levitate off the ground. It felt serene and tranquil, she felt at peace. It was quiet, and she got relaxed. Stupid really, she let her walls down, and just tried to enjoy the silence. Suddenly, her room felt cold. It was dark, and her eyes shot open as she fell to the floor on her rear. In front of her was Kylo Ren, standing above her in silence. She quickly scrambled on the floor, standing up swiftly as her breaths hastened. Oh kriff, she let her guard down. He was here, in front of her. But... Wasn't. It was their stupid bond again. Good going Rey, why couldn't she just keep her walls up without issue?!

Kylo was over his head in joy. He couldn't believe it. She had accidentally let him in. He will be damned if he let her force him out again.

"Rey." He said, his voice distorted by his helmet. "Have you decided you've had enough?" He asked.

Rey glared at the man, her anger already rising. She clenched her fists in and out.

"I told you on Crait, I don't want nothing to do with you, Kylo Ren! Leave me alone!" She yelled at him. She saw his surroundings, it was empty. They were in a mundane room, a large bed in the background.

Kylo saw Rey's room around her. It gave him an opportunity to try to figure out where this scavenger girl was. Her room had a small bed, a window, two bookshelves, a chest, and that was it. On the chest were small jars and canisters, and he could see at the window there was a plant. He couldn't see what was out of the window, not yet. He had to get closer. Any sort of terrain features could help narrow his search.

"I can sense your frustration. Your anger... How would Leia react knowing their Jedi is acting this way?" Kylo asked, trying to get a rise out of her. He took a couple steps to his right, to the window.

"Leave." She demanded again, her heart racing now.

"You cannot ignore me forever, Rey. You know what we have. We are bonded by the Force." He said to her, pacing to the window. He glanced out of it, noticing a lush forest. Great, that was helpful, there's literally thousands of planets with forests. "Tell me where you are, and I will finish your training. Take my hand, and we will finish this war." He offered, turning back to her.

Rey clenched her teeth, grabbing her lightsaber. She ignited it, holding it out to him.

"Get away from me! I don't want anything to do with you, monster!" She yelled at him. Kylo backed away from the window as they spun on each other in a slow circle. Kylo darted forward in a surprise attack, slapping her saber out of her hand and he pushed her against the wall as he attempted to grab her throat.

Rey shrieked, and gripped his wrists just as his hands were just about to get to her throat. She strained as she tried to push him off of her, using the Force to push with all of her strength.

Kylo grunted as he pushed back, but his target wasn't her throat. It was to distract her. He freed one of his hands and in the commotion, grabbed the small pot, holding it behind his back. He allowed himself to be shoved off and slid across the room.

"This isn't over, Rey. You will be mine. You will take my hand." Kylo warned as he vanished from her sight. Rey groaned to herself, closing her eyes in relief.

"I'm so stupid... Come on Rey, keep your walls up!" She chastised herself as she rubbed her eyes. Yeah, she wanted to leave now, to get some fresh air. Just anything to make the time go by.

Rey left the base and sat down against a tree, smelling the fresh air around her. She closed her eyes, and tried to meditate. This time, weary of her own mind. It wasn't as calming as letting herself go in the Force, but she had to do it this way. She must've been meditating for awhile, because she found herself becoming sleepy. A nap wouldn't hurt right now, it was really nice out. She was close enough to the base, she wouldn't get lost in the dark. With that, she allowed herself to fall asleep against the tree.

Kylo was back in the Supremacy. He looked down to his hand, holding a small pot with a plant in it. Success!

"I need something analyzed this instant. Come to my quarters!" He yelled into a comms device. If they were lucky, this plant could be a native species to wherever she was. He just hoped it wasn't a common plant she bought or something from her travels. No, the scavenger didn't go out buying trinkets. He felt anything she did was because her heart was in it. He gently prodded the plant he was holding. The soil was damp, like it was just watered.

Her eyes shot open when she felt something nudging her foot. It was a small rodent, it had 4 eyes and two large ears. She thought it actually looked kinda cute, and she yawned to herself. She pulled herself up and realized something. It was pitch black out. How long was she out for? Did she miss the cantina fun? Kriff, she had to go!

The base had a cantina within it, which supplied the soldiers with relief from the stresses of war. There was a large table, and a small group of people were sitting at it. There was mugs of beer on it. Finn, Poe, Rose, and Chewy were all sitting around the table.

"Listen, we won't judge you. Tell us what you did before the Resistance!" Finn pleaded drunkenly with Poe, taking a swig from his beverage.

Poe rolled his eyes, looking to Rose. She shrugged to him, giving him a pouty face while Chewy roared in delight.

"Fine, fine!" Poe relented, holding his hands up in the air to calm them.

"I was... I was a spice runner..." He grumbled, swiftly taking a sip from his drink.

Finn's jaw dropped as he looked to the other two at the table.

"You were a spice runner?! That's..." Finn said, holding his mouth to stop the laughter.

Poe rolled his eyes, pointing to the man across from him.

"You said judgement free! You were a stormtrooper, it's not like we're all innocent here!" He accused.

"Of course, of course... Just... Spices?" Finn asked again, pressing the man as Rose couldn't hold herself from laughing.

"Yes, spices." He mumbled, cursing himself for even revealing that information. "I guess Rey's not coming?"

"She is, just wait." Finn said confidently, he had a feeling she was. She did tell them afterall she was.

"So... Let's stop beating around the bush." Rose said, a burp coming from her mouth. "When are you two leaving for Mustafar?"

Finn looked to Poe for a moment, then back to her.

"Tomorrow. The general was pretty clear this was of the utmost importance." Poe explained to her as he filled his mug with more alcohol.

"I want to come too!" Rose offered, patting Chewy's arm as she did.

"No, no you can't. The general needs you here for repairs." Finn said. "Next time."

Rey walked into the cantina and spotted her friends at a table. She walked over, and Finn noticed her first. He waved and gestured to a seat next to him, which she obliged and took it.

"Rey!" Poe said, sliding a mug to her. "You're late!" He slurred, chuckling loudly.

"Jedi training, right?" Finn asked as Rey looked to the mug in front of her. The liquid didn't look... Good to say the least. It had a light foam around the top of it, and it was golden brown. It smelled weird to her. She looked to Finn, offering a smile.

"Of course. You know how it is." She said, while Chewy roared in joy.

"Hey Rey, can you solve a problem we have?" Poe asked the woman, much to the chagrin of Finn who groaned loudly as he asked. Rey cocked an eyebrow, swiftly nodding to the hotshot pilot.

"I said to Finn that there was no way you could lift us all up at the same time. He assured me you could. Would you kindly try to solve this problem we have?" He got out, his voice slurring and breaking many times.

Finn pointed to Poe as he took another swig, spilling some of the beer on his shirt.

"I want my credits when I win the bet!" He firmly said.

Rey was so amused with the situation in front of her. She bit her lip lightly as she held her hand out in front of her. She closed her eyes, and focused. She started straining and exerting herself, curling her toes tightly within the confines of her boots.

Finn and Poe found themselves starting to levitate off their seats. Rose joined them, but Chewy was a much harder task for Rey. She was starting to break a sweat, her hand started to shake. Come on... She can do this... Breathe, focus Rey. Leia told her to just relax, focus on what you wanted. Chewy soon joined the rest of them in the air, and Finn yelled loudly in excitement.

"I told you! I kriffing told you!" He gloated, as Poe couldn't stop laughing, his face becoming red.

"You win, you win! Rey, put me down before I yak!" He said, holding his stomach. Rey slowly lowered them all back to their seats, opening her eyes. She took in heavy breathes, calming herself.

"You good?" Rose asked her from across the table as the boys seemed to be preoccupied with their drinks.

"I'm fine! Just... Harder than you think." Rey explained, who found her mouth to be dry. That mug still sat in front of her, and she watched her friends being drunk and stupid. It was very amusing, how did it feel to be under such a trance? Maybe just a sip wouldn't hurt. She lifted the mug up and hesitantly took a small sip, quickly her face contorting into disgust. It tasted horrible! How could they be drinking this?

"How do you guys drink this?" Rey questioned, gesturing to her mug. "It's disgusting!"

Poe hiccuped, pointing to Finn as he tried to keep himself composed. Finn pointed to her drink as he began to speak.

"You don't drink it for the taste." He informed. "You just try to get as much down as you can, and once you start feeling it, it goes down smoother."

Rey was perplexed. Was being drunk really mask the taste of such a liquid? She decided to test it herself, why not? She took another sip from her mug. Nope, still tastes just as gross. She guessed she'll just have to power through it.

"Supreme Leader, the plant has been analyzed." A stormtrooper reported to Kylo Ren, who was standing in a corridor.

"Well, tell me then." Kylo responded impatiently.

"It's native to a small moon in the outer rim, known as Ajan Kloss. The moon wasn't in the Imperial directory, we had to search through public records." The stormtrooper commented.

He did it. He knew where that scavenger was. He should round up the Knights and his fleet and end this Resistance right now. But maybe he could lure her out with his newfound knowledge, without having to waste resources. It didn't hurt to try. He reached out again, and found her defenses were really weak at the moment. He could push through easily.

Rey felt dizzy and lightheaded. Poe was sleeping on the table, his beer mug turned over and spilled all over himself. Chewy already left with Rose, and it was just Finn and her.

"Hey... I have something to tell you..." Finn slurred as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Rey swore she saw two of him as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"I'm... I am listen-ing." She got out. It felt so different right now. She couldn't even bring herself to form complete sentences.

"I'm glad I met you..." Finn said. "I have... I can sense... " He tried to explain, stopping a burp.

Rey could barely understand him, he too was having trouble.

"Tell me... Tomorrow. When we're both right." She said to him, standing up slowly. She had to use the table as support, she thought her legs would give out. It felt like she was on the water, her vision was swaying.

Finn frowned, he really wanted to tell Rey right now. He stood up too, almost falling over before Rey gripped his arm, holding him upright.

"You're right... I'm gonna... Go to my quarters." Finn explained to her.

Rey leaned forward, giving his cheek a small peck of her lips as she stumbled away.

"Goodnight!" She yelled back as she stumbled her way to her room, leaving her friends. She didn't know how she done it, but she made it back to her room without falling. However, she was sure the room was spinning, it felt horrible. She grabbed her windowsill to focus her breathing to try to calm herself. That's when she noticed something. Her plant was gone. Where did it go? Did it fall? She looked at the ground around her feet, but there was nothing. Did someone take it? She couldn't feel the darkness surrounding her, she wasn't in the right state of mind.

"Ajan Kloss. What a pitiful place for the Resistance." Kylo said as he stood behind Rey. She didn't look right, he could sense her disorder. She felt different, something was bothering her.

Rey groaned, turning to face him, stumbling as she did. She held the windowsill tightly now, closing her eyes. This was the last thing she needed.

"What?... How?" Rey asked, glaring at the darksider.

"Are you drunk?" He asked the scavenger as he took a step forward. He didn't take her for one as someone who drank. But she certainly was intoxicated, he could tell. She couldn't even stand, she had to use the wall as support.

Rey cursed herself for her stupidity. Why did she drink? She had too many duties and responsibilities to be incapable at the moment. Did he say where they were?

"How... Do you know?!" She demanded again, looking away from the darksider.

He held up a pot with a plant in it, he could see in her eyes just how disappointed she was in herself. He reveled in it, he was breaking her down.

"I will be sending my fleet tomorrow and we'll burn down that base." He threatened, taking another step to her.

She grimaced, too embarrassed with herself to even look at that man anymore. It was her fault that he got their location. She felt horrible, she put everyone's lives in danger.

"Y-You're a... Monster..." Rey got out, her head was still reeling from the alcohol.

He scoffed, crushing the pot in his hand, destroying the plant. He let the pieces fall to the ground. He could sense how distraught she was, and she was truly hurt.

She looked to the pieces on the ground, angry now. This evil man wanted to take everything from her. He took his own father, Han. He tried to take the Resistance, and now he wants to take away anything she had joy in.

"I hate you." She muttered.

"Hate isn't the Jedi way." He retorted. "This can all be stopped, you can save your friends and the Resistance from certain destruction. Take my hand and be mine." He ordered, holding his hand out to her.

Rey didn't know what to do. The Resistance wouldn't be prepared for a full evacuation by tomorrow, and she wasn't in the right shape at the moment to even try to tell the general anyway. She couldn't betray her friends, her family, to join this evil man.

"How could you? Your..." She hiccuped, looking up to him. "Your mother is here. You killed your own father. I hope you live... With that guilt..." She slurred, pointing weakly at him.

Kylo was getting impatient with the stubborn girl. Even with no options left, she still fought him. He didn't feel guilty for killing Han Solo, he never could. Right?! He was Kylo Ren, he didn't care who he had to kill to get what he wanted. He would never feel remorse for killing his father. He felt his heart sinking lower and lower with his thoughts. He... He still could see his father's expression every time he went to sleep. The pain in his face... But he didn't seem angry. He just... Accepted his fate. It did hang on him heavy, what he did. All in the name for Snoke, who claimed it would cure him of the light finally. It didn't, it just made it worse for him.

"Han Solo was nobody. I destroyed him just like how I'll destroy you." He lied, trying to keep up his bravado.

Rey tried to take a step forward in defiance, but found her leg wasn't ready to support her. She tripped and fell forwards onto him, her hands gripping his robes tightly for support.

Kylo was surprised that she fell onto him. He could now feel her warmth against him. He held her shoulders for some reason, actually helping her stay on her feet. Why was he helping her? Let her fall and be the bumbling drunk she was. He didn't feel right with himself when he thought of that.

"Join me. I will complete your training. Become mine." He growled to the girl who was so close to him now. It was weird, he had to say. Awkward. He... Never really was close to a woman before like this, only his mother when he was a child. Other than that, he never had time for... Stuff like this.

Rey already found herself not able to stand anymore, his support was the only thing keeping her up. Her head was pounding, and she couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol altogether or from the news that he shared.

"Please... Just... Don't hurt them." Rey was shocked. She didn't expect herself to plead in such a way, she became even more disappointed with herself. She wanted to stand up to this monster, but at the moment, she was too weak.

Kylo was taken aback as-well. To hear such words from the usually stubborn female that he was holding... Well, it was unexpected to say the least.

"That's for you to decide... If you just come to me, I could... Forget where the Resistance base is." He said down to the girl, he sensed her trepidation. Her fear and uneasiness.

"You would?..." She asked him, trying to gain the strength to look up at him.

"Yes. Take a ship, alone, to the Eriadu system. Orbiting the planet is my command ship." He told her as his eyes scanned the room behind her. He found what he was looking for, and for some reason, without saying anything to her, he lifted her up quite easily and walked forward. He placed her down on her bed, stepping back awkwardly.

"You understand?" He asked.

"No tricks." She replied apprehensively. This was the only way to save her friends and give them enough time to escape Ajan Kloss.

"No tricks." He confirmed, and he then disappeared in front of her. Rey wanted to scream at herself and she just laid back, staring at the spinning ceiling above.

Kylo was very pleased with himself. He is finally going to have this scavenger girl. He found himself feeling oddly... Sad? He was sad? Why? He felt himself missing the way she was in his arms. Did he... Enjoy holding her like that? Strange...

"Supreme Leader, we found what you were looking for on Mustafar." Hux said into the comms.

Kylo quickly darted out of his room, rushing to the hanger.

"Tell the troops to stay put and await my arrival." He urgently replied.

**Thanks for reading guys! If you're interested, leave some feedback! You can expect more chapters for this story very soon! I am working hard to finish my old story, The Dark and the Light as-well. If you haven't read it yet, give it a chance! Anyway, thanks again!**


	2. Predator and Prey

Rey's eyes fluttered open, she felt a ringing in her ear. Her alarm, it was going off to wake her up. She pulled it to her with the Force, throwing it against the wall, satisfied when she heard it turn off. She groaned when she sat up, her body aching. She felt like shit, like she needed to puke. She undid her buns, letting her hair fall down to just past her shoulders. She stood up, walking to a small room connected to her own when she stepped on something. She looked down and saw the remains of her pot and plant, and the memories from the night before didn't seem too fuzzy anymore. She gingerly crouched down, lifting up the poor plant that was crumpled on the ground. It was bent, but the roots were still connected to some soil. She frowned, closing her eyes for a moment. She felt her hand shaking over the plant as it slowly turned a darker green. The stem bent back into its original shape, and even the bud began to blossom, revealing beautiful white pedals. She opened her eyes, and saw her work. She smiled happily as she lifted up the plant and pulled a new pot over to her. She gently inserted it into the pot, filling it with some soil left from the ground.

"I'll get you fresh soil when I come home..." She said, not really knowing why she was talking to a flower. She redid her hair into her signature buns, and wrapped her utility belt around her robes. She didn't have time for the refresher, she needed to warn the general.

She ran out of her room and down a few corridors until she made it into the war room. Leia was sitting at a desk holding a mug of something that was steaming. Rey ran to her, yelling her name.

"Leia!" She yelled, frantically pulling up in front of her desk. She panted, trying to regain her breaths so she could speak.

"Rey, what is it? Are you okay?" Leia asked worriedly to the young Jedi, placing her mug down.

"No! No, I'm not! Kylo Ren knows where we are!" She frantically exclaimed, rubbing her face. "He came to me last night... Through our bond... He took something from me, and he figured it was from here!"

Leia nodded slowly, looking to her side. She stood up and approached the Jedi, pulling her into a light hug.

"It's not your fault, Rey. Listen to me, we're going to evacuate the base. We'll need time. Did he give you any clue as to when they would attack?" Leia asked her as she broke the embrace.

Rey nodded slowly, lowering her gaze. She didn't want to have to say it, but she couldn't lie. She held her arm in embarrassment.

"He said he wouldn't attack... If I alone went to the Eriadu system. To his capital ship." She exclaimed, making Leia frown even more.

"No way." Leia already denying it, shaking her head.

"I have to. It's what you would've done. What Luke would've done... I have to go to save you all. To get you time to escape." Rey told her general.

"It's too dangerous, Rey! You'll be walking into a trap!" Leia warned again, shaking her head.

"I know. But do we have any other option?" Rey asked.

Leia stood there, pondering. If they could just get through to her son, this entire war could end. But he was lost to the Dark Side at the moment, and there was nothing she could do. She had to let Rey go and distract Ren long enough for them to be able to evacuate.

"Go... But take this." Leia said, holding out a small comms device. "It's been re-wired by Rose, it should work long distance now. When the time is right, we will contact you and send a rescue party."

Rey took the device and hid it inside her belt, nodding to the general. She walked forward, giving her another hug.

"Thank you." Rey said, burying her face in the older woman's shoulder.

"The Force will be with you, Rey. Always." Leia assured the strong Jedi as she left the war room, running to the hangar of the base. It was built into the side of a valley, many small ships parked along the sides of the interior. The falcon was being prepped for launch by maintenance crews. Finn and Poe were leaning against some crates, talking to each other.

"Hey guys..." Rey said quietly as she approached them, pulling her hood up. Finn looked to her, already he could tell something was troubling her.

"You alright? Hungover?" Finn asked as Poe walked closer to the group, to join in on their conversation.

"No... Well yes, but... I have to go. I can't go with you guys to Mustafar... I don't know how long I'll be gone for." Rey said depressingly, her heart sinking as she saw the expressions on the faces of her friends.

"Where are you going?" Poe asked in unison with Finn, which caused them both to look to each other awkwardly.

"I..." Rey was hesitant, she didn't know what to say. "Leia will tell you guys. I'm sorry. Tell Chewy and the others that I'll be back." She swiftly hugged the shocked Finn and then hugged Poe.

"Rey, talk to us! What can we do? Let us help!" Finn tried to plead, but Rey turned and walked swiftly to an X-Wing. She climbed aboard and left before anyone could even stop her.

The personal Tie fighter of Kylo Ren landed swiftly on a shielded platform. The landscape, well rather hellscape, around him was intense. Lava rivers and jagged rocks were everywhere on this forsaken planet. He couldn't believe Vader would choose this as his home. A sick man indeed. Powerful. Something he wanted was to be that powerful, to be feared like Vader. Kylo approached the First Order lander, where two stormtroopers stood at attention.

"Bring me to it." He ordered, and the troopers swiftly held their fists up in a salute. They led the dark-sider towards the remnant of Vader's castle. It was completely destroyed, rubble everywhere. He wasn't here for that, he was here for something else. Something sinister that came to him. He could remember it now...

"_You seek power..." A voice allured to him._

"_Who are you?" Kylo asked back, looking around in the darkness._

"_It does not matter. I have seen the future. You can gain the power you seek. Go to the Mustafar system, find your grandfather's castle. There is something beneath it that will grant you the power you seek." The voice was hazy, he couldn't make it out who it was. It sounded hoarse and sinister, even for him. It made shivers go down his spine, but everything it was saying sounded... Pleasant to say the least._

The stormtroopers pointed to a large hole in the ground, rubble piled up around the sides.

"Sir, we had to dig it out. But we believe it's down there." The trooper reported.

Kylo didn't respond, he ignited his saber and hopped down into the hole. He used his violent crimson blade to ignite the darkness around him.

It appeared to be some sort of altar... He could sense the Force pulsing around it. It appeared to be an old Sith relic, was it Vader's? He slowly placed a hand on it, feeling the Force within it... It felt powerful. Dark. Mysterious. He took a heavy breath as he focused on it more, trying to unlock its mysteries. He swore he could hear voices beginning to whisper to him.

"...power..." Breathless.

"...focus..." Like a feather against his ear.

"...believe..." He didn't bother listening to them anymore, there was becoming too many voices. Until one.

"...blood..." It demanded. It gave him an idea, he was at in impass. Would... Would he need to give it some of his blood? As a ritual of sorts? He turned his saber off, placing it back on his belt. He took out a small knife, degloving his left hand. He grimaced as he made the incision, and clenched his hand into a fist to push the blood out. It dripped out onto the altar, and it roared to life. The room became illuminated in a deep red hue, and those whispers became evil chants. They were speaking gibberish, or at least something he didn't understand. He renewed his focus on the altar and the world seemed to turn black. Everything went silent. He started to step forward when he realized he wasn't in the cave anymore. He was in... Some sort of void. Nothingness. The Force felt... Strange here. It was like it wasn't moving at all, everything was at a stand still. The floor in front of him had some sort of trail. He couldn't tell, but it beckoned for him to follow, thus he did.

It led to a ring, floating in the air. It was about the height and width of a person, give or take. Within the ring was a blue, swirling... Void? He couldn't explain what it was, but he couldn't see through it. It felt like it was calling to him, to peer within it. Hesitantly, he pushed forward, sliding his head through.

**40 Years Before the Battle of Crait**

"My master." A hulk of a man said in a deep voice. His breathing apparatus was known throughout the galaxy. It was Darth Vader, kneeling down in front of his master's throne.

"Lord Vader, it is good you are here. Rise." The Emperor commanded, his beady eyes staring down coldly at his apprentice.

Vader rose, standing tall to his Emperor. The only noise in the room now was his loud breathing.

"Local reports on the Fondor system indicate there may be a Jedi there. Eliminate them and report back here immediately." The Emperor hissed, pointing his pale bony fingers to Vader.

"Yes, my master. I shall destroy them." Vader replied, swiftly turning to leave when he suddenly stopped. He turned on his heels, walking back to the Emperor.

"Did you just feel that?" Vader asked his master.

Palpatine was already standing from his chair, looking around the room cautiously.

"Yes... There is a disturbance in the Force. It feels... Strange. Something is happening that shouldn't." Palpatine said cautiously, electricity already sparking from his fingertips.

Vader ignited his saber as suddenly the room shook around them. A ring opened in between them.

"What is this trickery?" Vader demanded, holding his saber level to the ring.

Palpatine didn't answer. He knew what it was, but... It was a myth. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. There was no way... It appeared to be the Force conjuring from another point in time. Who was doing this?

As Kylo snuck his head through the portal, he came face to face with... Impossible. Impossible! There was no way! That was Vader in front of him, and before he could do anything, Kylo stumbled backwards out of the portal. He ignited his saber out of fear and threw it at the altar, sparks flying up as the ring immediately closed. He couldn't believe his eyes... That was his grandfather! What just happened? How? Was that some sort of... Vision or something? Kylo didn't know, but he had an uneasy feeling about him as he left the cave. He felt... Dread? He felt like he just opened pandora's box, the sarlacc was out of the pit. Something was going to happen, he felt a disturbance in the Force. Whatever it was, he needed to be prepared.

"Sir?" The trooper asked as Kylo started to walk away from them after he jumped out of the hole.

"Seal the cave. Blow it up. Do whatever you must to ensure no one can ever use it!" Kylo yelled back angrily as he got into his personal Tie. The image kept replaying in his head. His grandfather was standing there, holding a lightsaber to him. It couldn't have been real. The Force was playing mind games with him, it must be.

"Supreme Leader, we are tracking an incoming vessel to your flagship. They're not replying to our authorization requests. Permission to open fire?" Hux informed him as he entered the atmosphere.

"No. Let the ship land, prepare the troops for our... Guest. I will be there momentarily." Kylo reported back, jumping his fighter into hyperspace.

Rey stared in awe at the flagship in front of her. It was almost twice the size of the ill-fated Supremacy. She felt nervous, and the pit of her stomach was in knots. She took a long breath, closing her eyes.

"Be with me..." She whispered to herself as she reached into the Force, trying to get some sort of comfort. "Be with me..."

The doors to the hangar opened up on the ship, allowing her entry. She could already see a parade of stormtroopers awaiting her, but she didn't sense Kylo Ren. Was he not even here? She settled the ship down, opening the cockpit in one fluid motion. She jumped out, glaring at the rows of troopers. They raised their weapons as two approached her.

"Hand over your weapons." One ordered.

"Get away from me." She yelled back, igniting her saber, holding it in a defensive stance.

The troopers stopped, keeping their blasters trained on her.

"Orders from the Supreme Leader. Hand over your weapons, Jedi filth!" The trooper yelled again.

She had an idea. She waved her hand in front of them, using the Force to trick their minds.

"You will tell your troops to leave. You do not need my weapons." She commanded.

The soldiers fell in a trance.

"We will tell our troops to leave. We don't need your weapons." He said in a monotone voice.

"Go on now." She said, waving her hand irritably.

The soldiers turned back to their troops.

"New orders, clear out! Move!" They yelled, and the legion swiftly left the hangar, leaving her alone.

Rey smirked as she clipped her saber back to her belt. She didn't know what to do. She was expecting Kylo Ren, but he wasn't even here. At least, not yet. She refused to be a prisoner, she will not be some sort of slave to their whims. She decided it was best to wait for the dark-sider before her next move. She sat down and meditated, controlling her breathing. What could she do, take on a whole star destroyer's worth of stormtroopers?

Kylo exited from hyperspace, and he could already sense his prize aboard his ship. He wondered how many troopers she killed who tried to take her weapons. No matter, he'll take them himself. He entered the hangar and noticed it was empty, no bodies, but his scavenger girl was waiting... For him? She was meditating patiently. She didn't seem to care when he landed next to her X-Wing and exited his ship.

"I see you have made the right choice." Kylo said across the hangar as he walked to her sitting form.

Rey grimaced slightly at the sound of his voice, nevertheless, she tried to stay calm. She opened her eyes, looking up to the darksider.

"Not that you gave me much of a choice, Kylo Ren." She hissed back to him, standing up. She didn't want to play games with this man.

"I see you sent my troops away... Impressive. But I will still need your weapons." He said as he stalked around her now. He couldn't believe he was standing next to her again, it was a long time coming since the last time he saw her in person. He could feel her aura around her, and it was just... Right. She must've felt the same, it felt correct to be by her side.

"Never. Over my dead body, Ren!" She yelled back to him, hands balling into fists.

"Temper, temper, little Jedi." He cooed. "I think I'm starting to remember... Where that base is." He warned.

Rey's eyes widened. No kriffing way. He was going to hold that over her?! She should've known he would blackmail her! Was he going to use this for everything? Forcing her to do... Force knows what?!

"You said no tricks." She angrily retorted, pointing to him.

"There are no tricks. But your end of the bargain was you would become mine. If you're mine, you have to follow my orders, scavenger. Hand over the lightsaber." He raged, pointing back to her.

She scoffed as she ripped it from her belt. She begrudgingly threw it at him, hating the entire situation she was being forced into.

He caught it at the last second before it would've hit off his mask. He scanned over his family's weapon, attaching it to his belt.

"I see you repaired my lightsaber. Now hand over the blaster too." He said knowingly, pointing to the holster on her belt.

Rey flared her nostrils as she ripped that off her belt, throwing it to his feet now.

"Such hostility." Kylo commented, revelling in the girl's rage.

"Shut up." She replied.

"You still didn't hand over your belt." He exclaimed.

"What?! Why would you need that?" She asked him quickly. Why did he want that? She didn't have any more weapons on her. It was just a belt now, holding her robes tightly across her. She was more fearful that her comms device was hidden underneath the belt, not wanting to lose that form of direct communication with the Resistance.

"Because I said so, scavenger." He ordered, his hand beckoning for it. She didn't budge, folding her arms angrily at him.

"Rey..." He warned, taking a step closer to her. "Give it, or I'll take it. This can be easy for you... Or I can make it difficult. The decision is yours, apprentice." He seethed.

"I'm not giving it to you. I gave you my weapons, I don't have anything else. Also, I'm not your apprentice, you monster!" She retaliated, taking a step towards him as-well.

Defiant as ever. He couldn't put a finger on why, but he was smirking under his mask. He was enjoying her confidence, the way she didn't display fear. She was strong and unrelenting. It gave him... A weird feeling. What was it?

"I will take it from you, Rey. I will take the Resistance." He warned again, reaching out with the Force to push against her mind. He felt her building up her defenses, but this wasn't an invasion. He was trying to see if she would let something slip, perhaps her fears. He started to press slightly, but he needed more.

"I will send my forces to Kloss right now... We will capture... Finn. Yes, the traitor. Finn, Poe... I can sense your worry for them. Your feelings betray you, Rey." He threatened.

Rey glared at him, her heart sinking after every name. Curse this monster. She thought back on Ahch To that she could sense a soft side to him. That she could see Ben, but right now, all she could see was Kylo Ren.

"Hand it over." He demanded again, now only a couple feet from her.

She took another heavy breath to calm herself. She slowly undid her belt, her eyes never leaving his mask as she held it out to him. He snatched it from her grasp, sliding his fingers around the insides of the belt until it met a foreign object. He lifted up the comms device, holding the belt back to her in his other hand.

She couldn't believe he knew about it. How the kriff did he know?! She took her belt back, and tried to bite her tongue, but she failed.

"How... How did you know?" She asked, bewildered as she fastened her belt back on her waist.

"A feeling. Now come along, scavenger. We have much to discuss." He said to her as he began to walk to the large doors across the room. Rey stood there for a moment, flabbergasted, before finally groaning to herself. How would she know when the Resistance was ready? She will just have to try to steal the device back eventually...

"Don't make me force you." He yelled back to her, sensing her non-compliance.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, will you? It's bad enough I'm here now, the least you can do is not torment me with your voice." She barked back to him as she trailed the taller male.

He turned to her as they made their way through the corridor. He took something off his belt, holding it so she could see. It appeared to be a pair of cuffs.

"Play nice, little Jedi. I wouldn't want to have to use these on you." He warned, batting his finger to her.

Rey's face reddened in anger, and she just glared forward at him, holding her mouth shut tightly to not reply. It did perplex her though. While he was acting like a jackass, he was being true to his word. He didn't have her in cuffs... She was freely walking behind him, not being escorted by troopers. Or worse, on some sort of leash like an animal. It was strange, she couldn't put a finger on why he was acting this way. He gave her chances, the Kylo Ren she knew never would do that.

He stopped at a door, and it opened to reveal a tiny room. It had a small cot extending out of the wall and that was it. He gestured for her to go in, but she shook her head.

"You're just going to imprison me here?" She questioned.

"This is your cell. If you do not appreciate it, I can give you a cage to stay in." He shrugged to her. "Doesn't matter to me, scavenger."

Rey sighed, stomping her feet as she trotted into the cell, turning to him once she made it to the center of the room.

"Someone will come by in a little bit with your provisions for the day. Be ready, your training will start in seven hours." He advised, and before she could even try to reply, the door shut between them.

Rey groaned loudly once the door shut, kicking the wall in anger. Great, she just hoped her friends were having a better time than she was. She scanned the room for any possible escape routes, but there wasn't any. It was empty save for the bed. It wasn't even a bed! It was a slab of metal coming out from the wall! She sat on it and tested how it felt as she lay on her side. Horrible, like sleeping on a sheet of metal. At least in Jakku, the sand was slightly softer on the skin...

Kylo felt so overjoyed. At last he has his scavenger girl. At last his bondmate is back in his grasp. This time, she will not leave him. He will get her to join his crusade. To join him. He made his way through the corridors, back to his quarters. When he entered, he sat at his desk, placing her weaponry down upon it with the comms device. He found himself scanning her items for some reason, his fingers trailing along the saber. She did excellent work on fixing it from when it tore in half. She even sanded it and gave it a nice shine. Very nice craftsmanship from the scavenger. He then looked to her blaster, and noticed it was very old. This wouldn't do in prolonged combat, it already looked like it was about to fall apart. Perhaps if she trained well, he would reward her with a new blaster. What? Why did he want to give her gifts?

"Lord Vader, you failed at activating the altar?" Palpatine questioned his apprentice, who was bowing down.

"Yes, my master. I couldn't get past the initial stages. It needed something more, and I couldn't figure out what. I tried to enfuse my hatred and suffering, to no avail." Vader's deep voice responded.

"There is another way... That figure you saw popping out of the portal, he sensed familiar to you, correct?" Sidious questioned.

"Yes, my master. I didn't know who it was, but something about him was... Familiar." Vader acknowledged.

"Prepare my shuttle. We are going to Mustafar this instant. The Force has made a divergence, and we must claim this opportunity before it's too late." Palpatine ordered, getting out of his chair.

"A divergence, my master?" Vader asked as he too stood up, towering the older man.

"That figure you saw wasn't from our time. He was from the future. Our future." Palpatine spoke. "I want to know our fate."

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope if you enjoy, you'll leave some feedback! I'm also working on finishing my other story, The Dark and the Light! Give that a read if you enjoy my writing style! Also, if you're interested in becoming a beta reader for this story, PM me! :D**


	3. Lessons Learned

"We can't leave her alone." Finn complained as he twirled in his chair on the Falcon.

"Well you heard the general. This is her mission, we have ours. We need to get to Mustafar." Poe explained, eyeing the ex stormtrooper.

"Yeah, I know." Finn quipped. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't help her."

"I agree, Finn. I don't like the idea of her being in Ren's grasp, but the general said she knew what she was doing." Poe exclaimed. "Now please, stop pouting."

"Oh shut up. If you cared as much as I did we would be finding out where she is right now." Finn accused.

"Excuse me?" Poe hastily replied, now glaring at his friend.

"You weren't there with her on Jakku. Or Starkiller. I was. We have something in common, and I know what she's going through." Finn confided.

"I do care about her. I am worried just like you, but we have a job to do. You don't think I want to turn this ship around and find her?!" Poe raged, standing out of his chair.

Finn held his hand up, shaking his head. "My bad. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, yeah... Let's go over the plan again." Poe said as he sat back down.

"We land the ship about two clicks to the east and travel along this cliff edge to the castle." Poe commanded as he pointed to a hologram.

"We gotta be careful with the lava. I don't want to end up like toast." Finn exclaimed, causing a nod from Poe.

"Exactly. If we move too close to the north, the lava river will fry us. Too close to the south side of this ridge and we'll fall off." The hotshot pilot confirmed.

A pounding on the door jolted Rey from her meditation. A slit in the door opened to reveal a stormtrooper. She hastily stood up and walked to the door.

"Food." The trooper simply stated as he slid a tray through the hole, Rey just barely able to catch it before it fell onto the floor.

"Thanks." Rey said sarcastically.

"Jedi scum." The trooper retorted as he went to close the slit, but it wouldn't budge. Rey had already put the tray down and her hand was outstretched, holding the slit open with the Force.

"Hey! Stop it this instant!" The trooper panicked, and he went for his wrist, where his comms device was.

"Oh no you don't!" Rey exclaimed as she waved her hand, using the Force against him. "You do not need to contact anyone."

"I do not need to contact anyone." Why would he say that?

"You will open this door and release me." The Jedi ordered in a commanding tone.

"I will open the door and release you." He couldn't control himself as he pressed the door controls, opening it and taking a step back to allow her to leave.

"You will... Go about your business now." Rey ordered as a jolt of exhilaration filled her. That was easier than she thought. She ran down the corridor, away from the trooper. Did she have a plan now? No. But was she freed from that cursed cell? Yes. She let the Force guide her, she needed her weapons. Her comms device... Now would be the perfect time to steal it back. She kept herself tight against the wall as she peered into the next hallway. Empty. She ran through it, she felt like she was getting closer.

The door opened for her as she walked to it. It was just a normal room, didn't seem too special. On the desk was her prize. She swiftly took the comms device, looking down at her person for a place to hide it. She couldn't place it on her belt, not again. A thought came to her head that made her blush, but she didn't want to put it there either. Perhaps she could stick it in the waistband of her robes? That should work. Thus, she reached underneath her belt and pants, sliding the device within. She grabbed her saber, and turned around to leave.

"Going somewhere?" Kylo asked as he stood in the doorway, watching in amusement. Kriff, how long was he there for? Did he know where she hid the comms device?

"You're not very good at hiding your emotions, scavenger." Kylo let her know, folding his arms. This was a tricky girl to say the least. He gave her rope and freedom, and she still tried to escape. He sensed her sudden emotions, reasoning they had to do with her escaping the room. He knew he should've sent a droid with the food, how careless of him.

Rey groaned, really despising this stupid bond they had. She had to be extra careful with her emotions now.

"You know what I need." Kylo spoke, gesturing for the weapons.

Rey didn't say a word, she placed them back on the desk.

"And the comms device." He belittled.

She grunted to herself as she put that back as-well, turning to him.

"I didn't want to have to do this scavenger. But you forced my hand." Ren said sternly as he took out a pair of cuffs.

Rey cleared her throat, eyeing the man in hostility. She watched as he got closer to her. The steady thumping in her chest got faster and faster.

"Don't touch me..." She warned the darksider as he was only a couple feet from her now. Without warning he jumped forward, grabbing her wrists in both of his hands.

She shrieked, trying to release herself from his grasp. They struggled in the room, pushing and shoving each other. He was getting her dangerously close to the wall, and if he succeeded, she would be overpowered. She needed a way out, now! She kicked her leg forward in between the legs of the darksider, and up into that certain, sensitive area.

Kylo let out an involuntary grunt as his eyes widened under his mask. He let her go temporarily, reaching down to hold that area, trying to get rid of the jolting pain in his body. She certainly wasn't someone to give in, that was for sure. As she tried to run past him, he was able to choke out a few words.

"I... Know where the base... Is." His strength was slowly building back up as the pain subsided.

Rey stopped dead in her tracks. Kriff. She closed her eyes in frustration, huffing to herself. She turned back to him, frowning.

"I don't need the cuffs." She angrily tried to convince.

"On the contrary, I think you need the cage." Kylo raged back to her, pointing accusingly.

"What?! Why?!" Rey yelled back.

"You obviously can't accept my gifts to you, thus you must be punished, apprentice." He hissed, already approaching her again with the cuffs.

Rey took a step back with every step he took. She was running out of room fast.

"Gifts?! You locked me in a room! How was that a gift?!" She tried to defend herself, but with him luring ever closer, it was pointless.

"You can accept the room, or you can accept the cage. I will give you one more chance, scavenger. Do not disappoint me!" He yelled back to her, reaching her. He grabbed those wrists of her's and roughly placed the cuffs on. He tightened it as she squirmed.

She let out a pained yelp as he tightened the cuffs, it already chafing into her wrists.

"Stop!" She tried to plead.

He felt something as he heard that noise she made. What was it? It felt like... A pain deep within him. Like he... Felt remorse? Guilty or something? But why? These actions would usually be normal for him, why was it different for this girl? There was just... Something about her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the more he was around her, the more he found his eyes roaming her body. He... Was never really the one to oogle and look at girls, but this one has caught his interest. She was a sight for sore eyes, to say the least. That lightness within her, that aura, it intrigued him.

Rey noticed the lack of communication from Ren... He was just holding her wrists now, just staring back at her under that mask. What was he doing? She felt awkward just letting him hold her like this.

"Let me go!" She yelled to him, breaking him out of his trance as she shrugged his hands off of her. She struggled to get her wrists out of the cuffs, to no avail. If anything, it felt even worse now, it cutting into her skin.

Kylo glared down at the girl. She must learn to stop being so defiant of him if she wished to have the freedoms she so obviously desired.

"I wouldn't do that. The more you struggle, the tighter they will get." He warned her, already noticing the red scratch marks along her wrists.

She took a deep breath to try to relax herself. She needed to be patient, her opportunity will come.

"You're a monster." She insulted, trying to back away from him, only to find her back hitting the wall. She ran out of room to get away from him.

Kylo had enough, he reached forward and roughly grabbed the center of the cuffs. He pulled her to him, holding her close.

"Enough!" He yelled. "I gave you chances. You're going in the cage until it's time for training."

Rey attempted to pull herself from his grasp, which in turn caused him to try to do the opposite. They had this tug of war for just a few moments, before Kylo overpowered her, dragging her along as they exited the room. She felt embarrassed as he dragged her through the hallways, some platoons of stormtroopers watching their every move.

"Let me go, I can walk!" She demanded, already trying to pull herself from his grip again.

"You haven't earned that privilege yet. You've wasted all your chances, little scavenger. Now, you must earn them back." He informed as they walked to a large room. This one had a large bed in the corner, multiple monitors, and what appeared to be a podium. Upon the podium was a... Charred mask. Rey could immediately feel the Dark Side pulsing off of it, like a shadowy beacon.

She also noticed a large cage in the center of the room. He wasn't bluffing like she secretly hoped, he really was going to cage her up like an animal. As he dragged her closer, her frantic attempts to escape him increased.

"Stop resisting!" He yelled to her as he had trouble dragging her to the cage, now using both hands to try to pull her.

"I don't want to go in! Stop!" She tried to convince him. It was too late, as he finally was able to drag her in, and before she could try to jump out, he slammed the cage door shut. The cage wasn't big enough to even lay down in, it was just a foot taller than her.

"See? Is this so bad?" He mocked as he walked circles around the cage. He could feel her anger rising, it was too easy to get her this riled up. Turning her to the Dark Side will not be a problem at all. He could also sense her fear, anxiety, and embarrassment. He kept feeling that... Emotion within him...

"Leave me alone, Kylo Ren... You're evil..." She mumbled, her willpower shrinking. She really got herself into something now... A cell is better than this.

"On the contrary, scavenger, I will not be leaving. For you can see, I live in this room. You will be watched by me now." He explained as he sat down on the bed, staring forward at her.

Rey groaned, turning her back to him as she slowly attempted to sit in the cramped cage. She will not give him the benefit of her suffering. She will not be his. She rolled her shoulders and took another deep breath. The Force was with her. She just had to relax. She began to meditate.

"How do you think your friends will react? Knowing they have to leave their homes again?" He interrupted her.

Rey furrowed her brows, but ignored the man. He will not gain her anger anymore! She will not give into him.

"Oh, don't want to talk to me anymore?" He mocked, waiting for a response. She will definitely respond, she has proven to him how defiant she could be. However, he didn't receive a response. The petite female just continued to ignore him.

"Rey!" He yelled, attempting to jolt her from her meditation.

Rey sighed as the dark-sider tried to get under her skin. She just continued to bite her tongue to keep herself from replying.

"Impressive." He finally commented after a couple minutes of silence. "Are you ready for training?"

"No." She replied hastily.

"If you accept your training, I will grant your privileges back. You have my word." He tried to convince, not really knowing why he was. She was his prisoner, his student. His. He should just tell her when they're training, and make her do it.

Now he had her attention. She rotated on her rear, now facing him. Her eyes darted down to her cuffs, then back up to him. They were really annoying her, and they hurt like hell.

"I want the cuffs off." She replied in a commanding tone.

"Accept my training, and your cuffs will come off. Be... A stubborn scavenger, and they will go back on." He warned, already walking over to the cage.

She stumbled up, and nodded her head quickly. The buns of her hair bobbing as she did.

Kylo thought that was... Was... Cute? Wait, what the kriff was he thinking? Why is he becoming so infatuated with this girl? To think anything was cute was just... Vile to him. But here he was, admiring the shorter Jedi. He opened the cage door, gesturing for her to hold her hands out.

The Jedi obliged, holding her sore wrists out for him, actually grateful when he held up his end of the bargain, releasing the cuffs. She rubbed her reddened wrists, glaring back up to him.

"Don't look at me like that." Kylo blurted out suddenly, surprising Rey. Did she really just make him uncomfortable?

"What?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Nevermind." He quickly corrected. "We will begin your training. Come with me." He told her as he already was making his way out of the room.

"No tricks?" She asked again, tentatively following.

"I told you already, no tricks. I am a man of my word, scavenger." He swiftly replied, she seemingly have hit a nerve.

"Because you have totally earned my trust." She sarcastically confirmed as she now followed him closely through the corridor.

"I could say the same thing to you." He bickered.

"You know, you're the one who's keeping me hostage." She argued back.

"That's because you lack understanding." He insulted.

"Understanding?! I understand you're a monster. A child hiding behind a mask." She retorted angrily as he made his way into an empty room. She recognized it... The room she saw him in back when he confronted her through their bond.

"What did I say, scavenger?!" He angrily choked out, gesturing to the cuffs again.

Rey bit her lip anxiously, shaking her head.

"Fine." She muttered.

"When I said you lack understanding, I meant you lack understanding of all sides of the Force." He explained as he now circled her again. He enjoyed looking all over her as he did. The way she kept her hair up in those buns, the way she wore those white robes, they were held tightly to her body. The outline of her feminine physique had him curious, that's for sure. Wait, what? What was he doing? He needed to focus.

"I don't care." She exclaimed, pretending to yawn. "I told you back on Snoke's ship, I am not joining you. Not unless I'm talking to Ben."

"Ben Solo is dead!" He yelled to her. "Stop saying that name..." The pain in his voice indicated she hit a nerve again. You know, he loved to tease her and rile her up, but it seemed easy to reciprocate.

"No, I don't think he is. I think Ben is being suffocated by a whiney Vader fanboy." She accused.

Kylo didn't reply, stopping in front of her. He lowered his hood, and took off his helmet. He threw it on the ground beside him.

Rey was taken aback as those... Dark, elusive eyes stared deep within her own. He had a long scar across his face, she remembered that. His hair, she couldn't shake it from her memory. It was long, jet black, and curled ever so slightly. A prominent nose and strong jawline caught her vision, but those eyes. She couldn't stop looking into them.

"I gave you warnings. Many warnings." He spoke to her, pointing a gloved finger at her. "My patience is running thin with you."

His voice. It sounded... Weird without the helmet. Not a bad weird, no. Just... Human, it sounded normal to her. Why the kriff did she care so much?

Rey had to look away from his stare, those orbs just... She couldn't explain it, but looking in those eyes made her heart flutter momentarily.

"I've been trying to hold up my side of the bargain. You haven't been so generous to hold up your side." He stated.

Rey wanted to tell him off again, but she knew she was running out of chances here. She didn't want to be cuffed nor to be put back in a cage. So, she begrudgingly bit her tongue and nodded to him.

"Good." He exclaimed, kicking his helmet away from them. "You think you have never used the Dark Side? That you're just a pure Jedi?"

Rey rolled her eyes to him, knowing what was coming. Yes, she used the Dark Side. No, she wasn't going to fall for it. Yes, she is a Jedi.

Kylo could sense her arrogance, and it enraged him more. This scavenger displayed no respect, nothing for him. Well, he couldn't blame her. He wanted this... Respect for some reason though.

"Answer me." He demanded.

"Really? Yes, I did. You know I did. It was accidental, I gave into my emotions back on Starkiller. However, that was a long time ago. I am a Jedi now, I can control myself. Unlike you." She added on.

Kylo had a smirk on his face now, clasping his hands behind his back as he snickered.

"What's so funny?" She quickly asked.

"I can count on both of my hands the times you fell to your rage. Today." He informed her.

Rey didn't have a comeback for that one. Her heart sank momentarily. He was right, she did fall to her anger many times today. But that was because he pushed her! He had to be the blame for it, right?! She tried to assure herself, but deep down she knew it was her own failure.

"I see you don't have a comeback for that one, Rey. Learn from me, and you can use your anger to make you stronger." He tried to convince her.

"Nope, sorry." She exclaimed mockingly.

"Oh, it isn't? How about a field test?" He warned.

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Put it to the test. Use your Jedi powers against me and try to get me on the ground. I will use my powers of the Dark Side and attempt to get you on the ground." He offered, getting into a sparring stance.

Rey looked behind her, then back to him. Almost to see if he was joking or not.

"You serious?" She asked him.

"Have I lied to you yet?" Kylo replied.

"Well, back on Snoke's ship you did." She accused, almost as if she was hurt over what happened.

"Have I lied to you now?" He corrected, and earned a shrug from the Jedi.

"Good, let's begin!" He yelled, swiftly charging at her for a tackle.

She sensed the attack coming, and sideswiped him, attempting to shove him into the ground from behind as she did. Kylo was just able to jump forward to avoid getting shoved. He swiftly turned, and used the Force to slam down on her.

Rey felt the overwhelming Force coming down on her, and instead of giving in, she reached both hands up, using the Force to push back. She darted forward once she escaped the attack, jumping in the air and pushing her leg out, attempting to kick the side of his knee, which would force him to the ground. Kylo grunted after she landed the kick, and his leg wobbled. He didn't fall however. He grabbed her by the throat, which caused a panicked whimper to escape her lips.

"I will show you the Dark Side." He seethed, before he began to close his hand every so slightly.

Rey's heart must've skipped a beat. The threat was there, however he wasn't choking her. He was just holding her tightly, and now he was pushing her down to the ground. A few more seconds, and she would lose the fight. An idea popped in her head.

"I would've took Ben's hand..." She whispered.

Ben's eyes went wide momentarily, and that split moment was all Rey needed as she shoved the hand off of her throat. She darted behind him and used his back as a launching point, jumping off of it. She slid across the room on her feet, turning to see Kylo Ren face down on the ground.

A smile was on her face as she attempted to catch her breath. Kylo however, was not happy. He pulled himself off the ground, not daring to turn and face her. He felt humiliated, all because she said his stupid- No, Ben's stupid name! Not his! Ben is dead! How dare she stoop low like that to win their fight?!

"What do I win?" She asked eventually to break the silence.

"Nothing. You win nothing. I will show you how you failed!" He raged as he turned to her. He froze her with the Force, Rey stuck in her standing stance. Rey fought hard to break out of the hold, but at the moment, she couldn't.

Kylo stalked forward, getting behind her.

"I could do whatever I want right now to you, Rey. And you can't stop me." He allured.

Rey felt her fear rising. What did he mean by that? He surely didn't mean what she thought. She knew he was evil, but to be that evil?

For some reason, he wanted to reach out and touch her hair, which he did. This damned girl. But that feeling was eating him away. He didn't want to hurt her, he was kriffing obsessed with her now! He just couldn't stop those feelings anymore. He released his hold on her, walking back to the center of the room.

"Why did you do that? Are you that much of a sore loser?" She angrily asked him, following him back to the center.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, pulling the helmet back to him. He slid it on before facing her again.

What? Did he just apologize to her? For something that he did? Does that mean he knew right from wrong? It was surprising to say the least.

"Your training isn't complete. We will train to hone your Force abilities tomorrow. I will bring you back to your cage now." He commented, which earned an airy whine from the young Jedi.

"You said I earned my privileges back!" She pleaded.

"Not all of them." He quipped back, already leaving. She groaned and followed behind, rolling her eyes. Come on Resistance, don't take too long. This is going to be frustrating to say the least.

"Lord Vader, listen to me carefully." Palpatine spoke, standing over the altar.

"Yes, my master." Vader obediently replied.

"Place a droplet of your blood onto this altar. I will begin the Sith chants." He commanded. Vader came closer to the relic, and he took out a ritual-like blade. He didn't have arms or legs anymore, so he had to draw blood from his side. He made a small incision, and reached his fingers to it. He rubbed it in the substance, and trailed the fingers along the altar, smearing his blood across it.

"Good." Palpatine announced as he reached his hands to the altar. Sith lightning began to dance from his fingertips, igniting the altar. Vader listened as Palpatine chanted in the ancient Sith dialect, something he didn't even know. The room shook, and a red hue filled the darkness.

"Lord Vader, we require more blood." He commanded through his chants. Vader stabbed the wound further, letting out a pained grunt. He again smeared more of his life force upon the altar. It seemed to vibrate more once he did.

"Yes... Yes... I can feel it." Palpatine spoke. "You have a descendant in the future."

"What? How is that possible?" Vader asked. "Padme died."

"Apparently, I was wrong." He commented, and before Vader could process what that could mean, a portal opened up in between them. "We have perished in this future. The Empire is in disarray... I can feel it. I can see it."

"My Master, what shall we do?" Vader's deep voice echoed in the cave.

"Go forth and reclaim the Empire. We will not accept our fate so easily." Palpatine spat, and with that, Vader and his master stepped through the portal.

**Thanks for reading! Expect more soon! The next chapter I post will be for my old story however, so expect this to be updated a couple days from now. Leave some feedback if you enjoyed/have criticism/or you just have something to say! :D**


	4. Testing the Waters

For just a fleeting second, just a minimal moment, Rey thought she felt Ben talking to her when he apologized. But now, sitting in this kriffing cage, the bars digging into her back and rear, she wasn't so sure. She huffed to herself as she glared to where Kylo Ren was. He was just standing at the monitors, staring at them like a damn droid. Curse him! She hasn't even been here a full day and already she regretted this decision. How long will it take for the Resistance to evacuate? It didn't matter anyway, she didn't have the comms device. They could contact her tomorrow and she wouldn't know about it. How long can she go without getting that device? She had to think of something, but caution was required. She didn't want to lose more... Ahem... 'Privileges'.

"Hey..." Rey spoke up.

Kylo didn't answer, keeping his back to her.

"I left that tray in my cell..." She exclaimed.

"And?" Kylo rebutted.

"And I'm kinda hungry..." She explained. Was he really going to be this crude everyday?

"Food is a privilege. You haven't earned it yet." He answered to her dismay.

She sat there shocked. What did he say? She wasn't new to going to bed hungry, having to spend a lot of her nights on Jakku without anything to eat. Starvation is one of the worst pains a person could feel, she shuddered just remembering those days.

"How can that be a privilege when it's something so necessary for me to live?" She angrily quipped.

Kylo now turned to her, obviously not in the mood.

"I offered you it. You spat in my face by trying to escape. Thus, you didn't want the food." He concluded.

"Oh bullshit! You know, if the roles were reversed, I would still give you food." It came out in a mumble, her frustration mounting.

Kylo turned back around, annoyed. She was right, but he didn't want to give in to her. Even now, he felt his heartache over what he said. Over what he is doing. Keeping her without food, knowing her past, was a cruel torture to say the least. Why does he care so much?!

"You're hungry." He said, more as a statement. "I will bring you food. But you must give me something."

Rey rolled her eyes, leaning back against the uncomfortable bars.

"Of course, Kylo Ren. What else would you like from me?" Sarcasm dripped through her tone.

"Oh here we go. Here comes the attitude." He groaned. "Would you just listen to me before you mouth off?!"

Rey's breath hitched in anger. She got up too quick, and banged her head on the top of the cage. She winced in pain, holding the throbbing spot. She was glad he didn't see that.

"Go on then. Let me hear what you have to say." She wasn't in the mood anymore for his demands.

"I want you to give me your attention when we train. I don't want to hear anymore crap from you. When we train, you are to respect me as the Master." He argued, Rey already rolling her eyes.

"If I say yes, will you bring me food?" She asked.

"If I deem that you're being truthful, then yes." He quickly replied.

"Yes, dear Master Kylo Ren, sir! Yes sir! I am your slave to do what you will!" Rey sang in a sing-songy voice. "You're delusional."

Defiant as always. Really, even when he told her the only way she will get what she wants is if she listened to him, she still wouldn't. Really? How else was he supposed to get her to listen? Usually this would get any other prisoner to give him their full attention. But this girl... She really wasn't fearful of him. She was powerful, and he desperately wanted more of her.

"So sleep is on the menu then tonight, hm?" Kylo raged.

Rey sighed, sitting back down in her cage. There was nothing to do. Nothing she can do. Not only was she hungry, but now bored. She didn't want to meditate anymore, she was tired of it! She was tired of dealing with Kylo Ren, it just made her so stressed out.

Kylo could sense her growing tension. He knew the cage would work! If she was in a cell, she could at least do exercises to keep herself preoccupied. But in a tight cage? She can only wallow there and wait for his command. His. She will soon give in to him, he felt it!

"Hm... I'm actually feeling hungry myself. I'll be back." He mocked as he walked to the door.

Rey was just going to ignore him, but she felt that all too familiar grumbling in her stomach.

"No wait!" She yelled after him, gripping the bars tightly.

Kylo stopped, turning to his pet.

"Yes?" This was too easy.

"I will listen to you during our training... I- If you bring me something to eat, of course..." She felt belittled, like an animal. Having to beg for food. When this was all over, she will make Ren pay.

"That's so good to hear, scavenger!" He replied and left the room.

Now that he was gone, Rey sprung up in her cell, this time more carefully as to not hit her head. She reached out with the Force, feeling around the bars until she found the lock for the cell door. She wasn't going to escape, but if she can just unlock it for now and pretend to still be stuck in there, she can escape while he slept. She felt the coils with the Force, which meant she discovered the locking mechanism. Success! Now to just unlock it... Which should be easy, she had to unlock lots of doors and crates and such while scavenging back in the day. You see, it took a finer touch to open, if you smashed it open you could damage the valuables! Wait, why does this matter? Focus, Rey!

She breathed carefully through her nose as she tried to concentrate. It was a spring-loaded lock... Three springs. She needed to slowly unravel each one, but not completely. If she completely unraveled them all it will open the door, which she didn't want at the moment. But then something hit her... He will return with food any moment now. If he went to open the door and found it weak, he will be suspicious. She decided against continuing, however she will bookmark this information for later.

Kylo did in fact return, carrying a bowl. He walked to the cell and stopped before the door.

"Do not try anything, or this goes in the trash." He warned as he opened the door. Rey held her hands out to take the bowl, but he didn't give it. He just stood there.

"Beg me for it." He demanded, a smirk on his face while watching her expression.

Rey glared, really wanting to lash out at him.

"How dare you?..." She grumbled.

"I feel it slipping in my grasp!" He angrily replied, tilting the bowl ever so slightly.

"You know what." Rey said. "I'd rather starve then to beg for you. Go ahead, throw it away. I don't want anything from you!"

What? Kylo was shocked. What?! Even after her prize being so close, she would not demean herself for it. Wow... This girl. This Jedi. This scavenger. His Force bonded scavenger. He knew she was defiant, but to be this defiant, even if he threatened to not feed her? This test was conclusive to say the least. To turn her to the dark side and have her at his side will be difficult. Turning her isn't the hard part, it'll be keeping her with him that will be.

"Wow." Kylo simply said, not knowing what to do. He expected her to plead for it, he wasn't prepared for this outcome.

"Now either you treat me like a person so we can train correctly, or I will just starve here in this kriffing cage." Rey spoke with venom, her words almost piercing through him.

Kylo didn't say another word and held the bowl to her, which she took from him angrily. He gingerly closed the door and walked to his bed now. He sat on it, staring at the wall across from him. Wow indeed. Unexpected. This changes things. Every prisoner up until now has always begged and pleaded for their sustenance. Even when threatened to be thrown away, even when threatened to be destroyed, she still stood up to him. His curiosity for her, his interest, his... Obsession with her only grew.

Rey sat back down, looking into the bowl. It was just oats, mixed together with some green fruit. It wasn't the slop that was on her tray. It actually looked good, which for a second made her feel bad for being harsh to him... But he started it. Wanting her to beg and all, he should've treated her like a person, not an animal.

"I shouldn't have withheld food from you, apprentice. I apologize. Food isn't a privilege." He commented, breaking the tense silence.

Rey didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him to kriff off and she didn't care what he had to say... But this is the second time now she won a standoff between them, and he apologized to her for his actions. Maybe... Just maybe... Ben was still in there, somewhere.

"I'm not your apprentice, but I appreciate the apology." She answered.

Kylo didn't respond as he continued to sit, just calculating what to do next. He will continue their training, but now he had to be careful. He couldn't punish her too harshly, but he can't just let her walk all over him. He wanted to discover more about her too...

Rey then noticed a problem. He just gave her a bowl. Nothing to eat the food with. Did he expect her to eat like an animal too? Just place it down in its cage and watch it lap up the food? If that is what he was thinking, she was disgusted. Or did he just forget? Whatever the reason, she had to stand up for herself.

He noticed she wasn't eating the food. Was she not grateful?

"Is there a problem? It's not poisoned, I assure you." He asked.

"I... Don't want to eat with my hands. Did you expect me to?" Her frustration was mounting.

"No." He stated.

"Do you expect me to lick it off the floor like your slave?" She accused. "I'm tired of your games, Kylo."

"No, not at all... I meant to give you a utensil... I must've forgot it." He said, confused she didn't have it already.

"Oh..." She said, now she did feel like an ass. He still had her in a cage though! "It doesn't help you have me caged up."

He groaned, already she was talking about the cage again.

"I'll get you a utensil. You can earn a better dwelling with your next training." He reiterated, grumbling under his breath as he left again.

"Whatever..." Rey said, feeling defeated. How could he be so remorseful to her for treating her a certain way, then continue mistreating her in another way? Was he that daft?! Was he just playing along? Or was something else going on?

"It's hotter than Jakku, that's for sure..." Finn whispered to Poe as they trekked through the rocky terrain of Mustafar. It smelled like sulfur, and he was certain he probably shouldn't be breathing in what was in the air.

"The castle is up ahead. Be ready..." Poe warned as he raised a blaster, eyeing their surroundings.

Finn couldn't shake this cold feeling he had...

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Finn mentioned as they approached the rubble of the castle. No one was near, but there was a hole in the ground.

"Look!" Poe said, pointing to the hole. The rim of the circle had an orange hue, as if something just cut its way out. They looked around, but no one else was here.

"It looks like... I don't know, thermite charges?" Finn questioned.

"No, it wouldn't be so perfectly cut... I think it was a lightsaber..." Poe debated.

"Tell BB-8 to bring the Falcon over." Finn said to his friend as he tried to peer into the cave without falling in.

"Hey buddy." Poe said into his comms, earning a quizzical beep from the droid. "Bring the Falcon to our location. There's no one here. Be careful with the lava."

"I'm going down there." Finn exclaimed as he took out what appeared to be a grapple hook. He attached it to a sturdy looking rock and threw the rope down the hole. He pulled on it to test its strength and was satisfied with the results.

"Hang on..." Poe exclaimed as he took something off his belt. He slapped it against his hand and threw it down the hole, illuminating the area in a soft white light.

Finn gripped the rope and slid down into the cave, holding his blaster in unease. However, there was nothing. No one was there and the only thing in the cave was an altar that seemed to be damaged.

"There's nothing down here!" Finn yelled up, his voice echoing.

"Alright come on up. We'll report back to the general." Poe replied, helping pull the rope out as Finn climbed up. He took the man's hand to help him up the last few feet. Wait a second...

"I don't like that look on your face." Poe exclaimed. "You're planning something, aren't you?"

Finn couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

Poe groaned loudly, rubbing his head.

"No..." Poe denied before he could say anything.

"We have to find her." Finn pleaded.

Poe sighed, looking to the Falcon as it landed.

"Let's at least contact the general first." Poe exclaimed to the delight of Finn.

It has been a few hours since he had gotten her food, and now the scavenger was sleeping in her cage. Good, now he could focus on other matters without watching over her. He left the room and headed to his bridge.

"Hux!" Ren barked as he entered the command center.

"Y-Yes, Supreme Leader?" Hux was obviously startled.

"Did those scouts return?" He demanded, looking out the window. He could see the planet below, it had a greenish coloration for its terrain.

"Actually, we haven't heard back from them. We figured it was a solar storm, they should be back by tomorrow night from hyperspace." Hux informed the dark side user.

Kylo didn't feel right about that. He sensed a disturbance in the Force. Weird, what could be causing it? Maybe it was his apprentice, but he didn't sense anything from her. He will just have to wait for those scouts tomorrow.

"I am retiring for the night. Back to your station." He told Hux as he turned on his heel and swiftly left.

Rey woke up groggily, the lights were still brightly shining in the room. She only slept for maybe an hour, her body screaming at her to change positions. The metal bars weren't comfortable to say the least. She wanted to stretch her legs out badly, but it wouldn't happen unless she stood. She peered around the room, noticing that no one was in there. Where was Kylo? Does he even sleep? Wait, that's it. If she waited until he fell asleep, she could try getting her device. Yes. She decided to feign sleep, waiting to hear him come back.

Kylo did return to one of his many rooms, this one holding his prey. He checked on her as he approached the cell. She was still sleeping. He guessed he should join her, they would need their energy tomorrow. He pulled off his helmet and boots, slinging his belt off and throwing the garments into a pile. He laid down on the bed, his back to her as he did eventually fall asleep.

Rey kept peeking over to where he was, noticing now the soft rising action of his shoulders. She tentatively reached out with the Force, and she felt him at ease. He was asleep, good! She crept up in her cage, placing her hand on the lock. She closed her eyes and began to unravel those springs, and after the third one unraveled, a light click echoed in the room. She paused, looking to his sleeping form again to confirm that he didn't stir. Which he didn't, great! Time to get a move on! She opened the door gingerly, thanking the Force that it didn't creak as she did. She tip-toed to the door and it opened automatically. Her head was on a swivel as she ensured there was no one around. She then booked it down the hall and to the old room they went to. Yes! Her device was still there. Thank the stars he didn't destroy it...

"This is Rey, come in!" She whispered into the device, sitting on the edge of the desk. She didn't even realize it because she was so focused, but to get out of that cage was amazing. To be able to stretch her limbs and not have some hard metal digging into her was just awesome.

"Rey?" Rose asked. "Are you okay?!"

"Rose! I'm fine... For now. I need to know the evacuation progress." Rey explained in relief.

"We won't be ready for another thirty-six hours." She said in a grim tone.

"What? Why?" Rey felt her heart sink low.

"We had complications with our main cargo ship. It sprung a fuel leak, and the fuel made its way into the compressor. We're trying to fix it now, but without this ship, we would have to leave behind almost everything. Our supplies, heavy equipment, everything." Rose explained, taking a deep breath after that long-winded statement.

Rey closed her eyes tightly, rubbing her temples. Thirty-six hours was the minimum amount of time she had to wait. But not just that, she would then have to wait for them to put together a rescue team and to make their way here... This was getting a lot longer than she thought. But it was her fault... This was all her fault. She just... Had to deal with the consequences.

"Rey?" Rose asked after not receiving a response.

"Oh! S-Sorry... I'm in a predicament right now... They're going to confiscate this device. I won't be able to receive your messages soon." She felt terrible, she just wanted to scream at herself.

"Don't worry, Rey. No one is going to forget you. The minute we leave here, we'll be rescuing you. We promise!" Rose exclaimed, lifting Rey's spirits a tad.

"Don't take too long, please..." Rey pleaded.

"We won't. Good luck, Rey. May the Force be with you..." The device clicked off, signaling the end of the transmission.

Rey placed it back down on the desk and eyed her weapons. Not yet... She left the room and made her way back to where Ren was. An idea made its way into her head. She didn't know what the repercussions would be, but she really wanted to get rid of that cage. She grabbed his belt, and tore the lightsaber from it. She walked back to the cage and ignited it, and in a few swift strokes, the cage was destroyed, the bars split into many pieces. She turned the saber off and chucked it to his equipment.

Ren still slept.

Wow, he was a heavy sleeper. He didn't wake up from that? She paced around the room for a few moments. Should see just go and sleep on the floor? Thus, she went to where the bed was and sat on the ground in front of it. She leaned her head back on the cushion and tried to sleep. It wasn't comfortable, but it was better than sleeping in a cage.

Deep within space, a First Order lander flew threw hyperspace.

"My master, the Force feels... Odd." Vader commented.

"I feel it too, Lord Vader. We aren't supposed to be here, the Force wants us gone." Palpatine commented with a cackle afterwards. "We will just force ourselves into this new timeline."

"What is our first move?" Vader asked.

"I'm not familiar with the craft we are flying in. But those stormtroopers we killed should indicate there are remnants of the Empire still around. We must find them and reveal ourselves." Palpatine spoke sinisterly.

"Yes, my master." Something was troubling Vader. Padme survived longer than he thought, which meant she birthed his kid. Palpatine lied to him... How many lies have been spoken to him from his master? He had a descendant now... Was his kid still alive? Was this descendant his grandchild? He was perplexed, he wanted to find out more. He was weary, he knew to hide his emotions and motives from his master.

_Who was this? Who was wrapped in his arms? Their body warmth felt so inviting, it felt so warm and friendly, he just wanted to be enveloped in their arms forever. They smelled like flowers, and he couldn't stop breathing the aroma. He wanted to explore more of this person. She was a female, judging by how she felt against him. He dragged his tongue across her neck, and it tasted sublime. He found his heart rate was speeding, and his fingers trembled. An uncomfortable tightness around his pants made him want to shed them and free himself. Who was this angel? She was Rey..._

Kylo's eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily. What the kriff was that? He's never had dreams like that before. He waited for himself to... Uhm... Calm down before he sat up on his bed. What caught his eyes first was that the cage was in shreds, Rey nowhere to be seen. What happened?! He quickly stood up and noticed something in the corner of his eye. She was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed, sleeping softly. His lightsaber was on top of his things, not attached to his belt anymore. She destroyed her cage while he was asleep? Audacious... He got his equipment back on, pulling his mask on last.

"Rey!" He yelled, jolting the sleeping scavenger awake. She seemed confused for just a moment, then realized where she was.

"What?" She groaned out, rubbing her tired eyes.

"What did you do?!" He demanded to know.

"I decided that I was worthy of a better dwelling than a cage. So I took action." She replied as if it wasn't a big deal, shrugging her shoulders.

Kylo took the cuffs off of his belt.

"I warned you." He stated.

Rey stood up now, holding her hands behind her angrily.

"How am I supposed to train when you cuff me?" She implored.

"You-..." He stopped himself. "Argh!" He yelled, throwing the cuffs across the room. He pointed to her. "Get over here."

Rey took a few steps forward, glaring right where his eyes would be.

"Do not test me anymore. I've been holding back. I will not hold back no more. Do not disobey me." He warned.

"Of course." Rey said nonchalantly, desperately trying to hold back a smirk.

Kylo was beyond irritated. She had somehow taken control over this relationship. Wait, what? What relationship? He meant this... Thing they had going.

"You seem to forget that at a press of a button, I will slaughter everyone you know and love on Ajan Kloss." He reminded.

Rey instantly frowned, her shoulders shrinking. This man never lets up, does he?

"Sorry..." She grumbled, holding her head low.

"Move." He commanded as he led her out of the room.

She could feel the tension between them, it was palpable. He led her down some new corridors, and she kept seeing more and more stormtroopers. It was like the further they went into this ship, the more soldiers they saw. This cursed ship. He led her into a new room she hasn't been in yet.

It had a circular mat in the middle of the room, and surrounding the mat was rows upon rows of what appeared to be slabs of durasteel. Each row was connected by a pipe. There had to be at least twenty rows in this room! What was the purpose of it?

Kylo could sense her wonder, and he took to the center.

"Lift up a row." He demanded, pointing to a row of the slabs. They had to weigh a ton! How could she lift such a thing?

Rey eyed him for a moment, before she reached her hand out. It shook and trembled as she focused, trying to lift up the slabs. It was kriffing heavy, and she had to exert herself to get it levitate for just a few inches off the ground. It dropped to the floor with a loud clang as she tried to regain air into her burning lungs. She panted, sweat forming on her forehead. It didn't help that she was still tired.

"Disappointing." Kylo spat. "Again."

Rey felt a little hurt from his words, but shrugged them off. She again tried, and concentrated hard. An involuntary grunt escaped her lips as the row lifted into the air for a few feet now, levitating.

"Hold them there." He commanded. Impressive, but he wanted more. He wanted to see what her limits was.

"Now lift up another row without dropping that one." He ordered.

This one already was pretty taxing on her, and he wanted another?! It wasn't possible!

"I-I can't do that... It's too heavy..." She said through breaths.

"Concentrate. Use your anger, it'll help you." He told her.

Her anger? Yeah, alright. How would that help her lift these? Her anger for what? For the situation she was in? The disdain she felt for this man? For him caging her up, cuffing her, and belittling her? For him to threaten to take away her friends and livelihood?

He smiled when he noticed the second row pop up into the air right next to the other.

"Good." He commented.

Rey's eyes shot open. What?! She lifted it up?! Did she just... Use her anger? Oh no. She dropped them both quickly, almost falling over from the exertion. She just used the Dark Side... It didn't even feel like she did anything. She just thought of everything that was frustrating her and it just... She didn't know.

"I didn't say to stop!" He quickly yelled. She was so close to understanding. She just used the Dark Side and he craved for her to continue. If she just kept feeling that power, she will know what it was like to wield it.

Rey took a deep breath and sat down. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees. She took slow breaths... Just focus. Feel the Force around her. Feel it within and around. She can do this... And do it the Jedi way. She focused hard, and the two rows lifted back up into the air, this time, without her anger.

Kylo was bewildered... She did it again, but he didn't sense those raw emotions within her. He only sensed the tranquility, an aura of light pulsing from her. It was intoxicating. His eyes darted from the slabs then back down to the Jedi. He reached his hand out with the Force, and after a few moments of exertion, two more rows lifted up next to her.

Rey felt the new additions and opened her eyes. She noticed Kylo had his hand outstretched and lifted up two more rows... What was he doing? The Force felt stronger than usual... It felt like a whirlpool flowing around her. She swore it felt like it was windy here. Goosebumps lined her arms from the sensation.

"I feel it too." Kylo said knowingly as he lifted up another row.

Hey, he had three! Maybe she should even the playing field? With that, she closed her eyes again and a third row lifted up. There was now six floating in the air.

He sensed the ambition within her. A... Competitive side. He grinned involuntarily as he found it just... Amusing. He lifted up a fourth, his arm now shaking.

She stood up, her arm outstretched. She lifted a fourth...

Kylo really felt the pressure now. It was getting hot under this helmet, but he didn't care. He wanted to win, the Force was surging within them. Being next to her and using it, it felt so different. Did he brush her shoulder? He couldn't tell. Slowly, he lifted a fifth.

Rey took heavy breaths. The man next to her surely had to be feeling what was happening. She couldn't describe it, but the Force... It was circulating around them, like a bubble. She wanted to lift up a fifth, and she wanted it bad.

Kylo thought for sure he had won, until she lifted up two more, now holding six. He was shocked, and tried to lift up another... But it was too much, his concentration was waning. He let out a groan as he dropped the rows of metal, and they banged loudly against the floor.

Rey immediately felt the surging Force diminish, and the weight became too much. Her's dropped as-well, and she felt dizzy from the exertion.

"I..." Rey said, taking heavy breaths to regain herself. "... Win."

Kylo was crouched over, his hands on his knees. His breathing was heavy, and he looked to her. He accidentally let out a chuckle, swiftly looking away when he did. What the kriff was wrong with him? Why did he just laugh?

Did he just laugh? At something she said? Ben Solo had to still be in there! Kylo Ren never laughed at anything! She felt happy for some reason, to see that side of him...

"We're done for now." He said after coming back to his senses. That was simply amazing. He didn't realize just how powerful they could be together. He knew from Snoke's throne room that they had a synergy, but they've never worked in tangent like that before. He wanted more.

"So..." Rey said, letting her voice trail.

"So what?" He answered.

"So... Am I still being punished?" She asked him.

"No."

"Oh okay. Good! Do I win anything by beating you?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"You didn't beat me." He corrected. "I let you win."

"Uh-huh." She said, folding her arms. The smile only grew.

Kylo couldn't believe the way she was acting. That smile. Those eyes, they seemed to sparkle when she wasn't using them to glare at him all the time. That dream he had suddenly resurfaced in his memory, and he found his heart rate begin to trend upward. He didn't believe it, but he found himself with a... A crush. He thought she was beautiful, he couldn't believe she was a scavenger once. He knew he was just standing there and staring at her, but he didn't know what to say. He never interacted with a girl like this. He's never been with anyone. How do you even go about this?

"Hello?" She asked him, waving her hand in front of his mask. He was acting weird, out of his shell, in a way.

"Are you hungry?" He asked out of the blue.

"Uh... Yeah, I could eat..." She said cautiously. Was this going to be another trick?

"Good. Let's get some grub then." He stated and began to trot out of the room.

Why did he say it like that? What was going on? Was Ben gaining control over himself? Or was this a ploy? Whatever it was, she should stay guarded. She just hoped the Resistance will be ready sooner or later.

"Rey knows her mission. Trust her." Leia pleaded to the two men in the hologram.

"But general! She will need us! We can't leave her there..." Finn didn't like this, not one bit. Why didn't Rey tell them about what happened? It wasn't her fault!

"We will retrieve her. Just not yet. The longer she's there, the more time it will buy us to evacuate. Have faith, she can handle herself." Leia promised.

"Yes general..." Finn replied, turning the hologram off. He went back into the cockpit, where Poe was. He was gently wiping some grime from BB-8.

"What now?" Finn sat down in the copilot seat.

"I guess we just return to base and report our findings. We wait for the go ahead to save her." Poe exclaimed.

The First Order lander appeared out of hyperspace, rapidly approaching a Star Destroyer.

"Lander, respond. You weren't expected." A deck officer demanded, but they didn't respond. He turned to his superior on the command bridge. "Sir, a lander is approaching us. They aren't replying to our hailing attempts."

The admiral on board waved his hand.

"Hux said something about a lander, I guess the storms blew them off course. Open the hangar bay and allow them to land." The admiral didn't really seem to care at all.

The hangar opened and down came the lander, and instead of two scouts walking out of it... Something much more sinister appeared. A red lightsaber ignited, and that all too familiar breathing filled the air.


	5. A Dark Reveal

Blaster fire and screams. Alarms blaring. The clanking of weapons hitting the floor. What the hell was going on down there?! The admiral ran to a terminal, pressing his bony finger against a red button.

"Is anyone still alive down there, what's going on?!" He yelled frantically.

No response, just static. The blaster fire had ceased, does that mean they stopped? Did they apprehend whoever was attacking? Those thoughts were dashed swiftly when a red blade stabbed through the blast doors, slowly cutting a large circle into it. The troopers that were left in the command deck held their blasters ready, many of them trembling.

"Hold your positions, men! We will destroy this Resistance scum!" The admiral yelled, pulling out a blaster pistol of his own.

Once the circle was complete, the blade was pulled from the door. It was silent. They could hear each other breathing, did the alarms turn off? The tension was riding on everyone's shoulders, the admiral couldn't take it. He found his courage waning...

A large slab of the door was pushed out, flying into the command deck. It was so quick, but judging by the bone crunching sound it made, it had definitely crushed a few people. The admiral dared not to look behind him at the carnage, looking into the open corridor now.

A behemoth stood in front of the remaining personnel. A monster.

"V-Vader?!" The admiral said in shock, not believing what he was seeing. He had to be dreaming, he had to be delirious. There was no way! Vader died decades ago! How- How was he here?!

The stormtroopers were scared shitless, they didn't know what to do. One started firing, but found his finger couldn't pull the trigger anymore. He screamed in agony as the finger bent in the opposite direction, a nice crack followed soon after as the gun dropped to the floor.

"I-I thought you died?!" The admiral panted out as many of the troopers stumbled back from Vader who began to creep into the room.

"How did I die?" That voice. It made him writhe with chills. He found his back hitting a wall of consoles. He was trapped, uncontrollably shaking.

"U-Uh... Uhm... Uh..." He jittered out, panicking.

"I have no use for weakness. Answer me!" Vader yelled now, holding his saber up.

"Y-Yes! You died... Almost thirty or so years ago... I-I don't remember the specifics, but... The Rebellion under Skywalker defeated you and the Emperor on the second Death Star!" He felt like his heart was going to implode.

Vader stared forward, calculating. Skywalker. Skywalker... Rage. He was filled with rage and anger. Terrible pain and suffering. He had a son. Or did. What about now?

"Where is Skywalker?" Vader demanded, throwing his saber with the Force at a stormtrooper who tried to sneak out. The sizzling sound of plasma meeting organs would haunt the admiral forever if he survived this encounter.

"D-Dead! He died after the battle of Crait!" The admiral answered swiftly, not to keep the Sith lord waiting.

Vader felt more pain. Searing pain throughout his conscious. He had a son, and he never got to meet him. He finally had someone to live for, and they've perished already.

"Who killed him?"

"H-He sacrificed himself to distract Supreme Leader Ren!" The admiral choked out, cowering in fear.

"Who?" Vader asked, now perplexed.

"Kylo Ren..."

Vader still didn't know who that was. He decided he needed to do more digging. He turned and went to leave the bridge.

"W-What about me?" The admiral croaked out.

"Tell your Kylo Ren what you saw today. I will be waiting for him." He turned around. "Don't keep me waiting."

Rey was actually sitting at a table for once. Not chained to it or anything, no, but sitting on a chair at a small table. In front of her was a plate with some sort of meat and what appeared to be some vegetables. Her eyes darted up to the man who had brought her the dish, whom was sitting across from her. His helmet sat next to him, and for some reason, he hasn't said a word since the training. Was something troubling him? Did she do something wrong? Why the kriff should she care? He's a monster! Keeping her prisoner and the like, it's wrong. He should know that. But then there's that other side to him. That side she is starting to catch glimpses of.

"Eat." Kylo broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" She retorted, taking a small bite of the meat. It actually wasn't half bad, if this was another circumstance, she would be raving over it. But her mind was elsewhere.

"No." He coldly replied, his eyes staring down at his plate.

"I'm going to ask you anyway." She huffed.

"I won't answer."

"Come on." She tried again.

"No."

"Fine..." She mumbled. Why is he always like this? Just a cold man who seems to intrigue her from time to time.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"I thought you didn't want to hear it?" She scolded back to him.

"Just tell me."

"What is your goal here? You must realize that at the end of the day that I will leave, I am not your apprentice, and I am not going to the Dark Side." She wanted to try to gauge what was really going on in his head. There had to be ulterior motives, something. He couldn't actually believe any of the crap he was giving her, right?

Kylo's dark eyes now looked up to her.

"On the contrary, you aren't going anywhere. You are my apprentice. That was the deal." He stated, obviously getting irritated. "There's nothing else."

"I don't believe you and I think you're smarter than that. You have another motive..." She added.

"What else would there be? You're just a dirty scavenger girl. A hopeless Jedi living in the past. An annoying pest to the First Order. I'm trying to fix that, and open your eyes." He spat. "Why else would I want you? A nobody."

Rey frowned at his words, looking away now. She felt deflated after that line of insults from him. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he is just Kylo Ren now.

He wanted to kick himself. What the hell was he doing?! The guilt over what he said already caused him to slam his fist down onto his plate, smashing whatever food was left on it, jolting Rey.

What the kriff was his problem?! Did he just have a fuse lose or something?!

"Sorry... Sorry!" He almost seemed to be yelling at himself as he swiftly left the table. He had his lightsaber in his hand. She didn't even get to say a word before he left.

She could hear muffled sounds of a lightsaber slashing through something and grunts. Eventually Kylo returned, fresh sweat glistening on his face as he sat back down. He seemed to be catching his breath.

"Uh..." Rey didn't know what to say.

"I didn't mean that." He corrected. "I just want to give you training, I didn't mean to insult you..."

"Uh-huh..." Who was this guy, really? He just insulted her and now is vehemently apologizing. This has to be a ploy... Well, he seemed unhinged to say the least.

"Can I ask you something?" He said out of the blue.

"What?" Now she really was flabbergasted.

"You feel what we have, right? Uh- I mean our bond!" He fixed, a slight stuttering in his voice. What was happening to him? He felt jittery and there were butterflies in his stomach when he looked at this girl. He felt so nervous for some reason now. It was getting harder to keep up his persona.

She could sense his nerves. The bond they shared allowed more... Personal understanding between them, unfortunately. Why was he so nervous? Those dark eyes seemed to keep flicking from her and down to the pieces of plate on the table. Something lit up in the back of her mind. He reminded her of a boy right now, like someone who was trying to talk. Was this Ben?

"Yes..." She admitted. "I felt it."

"Then you must know how powerful we can be." He allured.

Rey didn't respond, but she did know there was truth in his statement. She felt it when they fought together and she felt it when they trained together. But she didn't want to be that powerful with Kylo Ren, she didn't care about power. She cared about her friends.

"We don't have much time." He said, more as a warning for her to finish up. "I am sure I only have you for a couple more days anyway. Rey immediately looked back up to him.

"Did you really think that I didn't know? That the Resistance is evacuating? Of course they are. I know you're here to... Distract... Me from them. Very selfless of you, Jedi." Kylo knew all along.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked cautiously.

"Continue our training until you try to escape."

"Then what are you going to do when I escape?" She didn't like to think about what was going on in his head.

Kylo didn't know. He didn't want to hurt her, not anymore, for some reason. He couldn't stop thinking about her. All he wanted was her now.

"Finish your plate. We have more training to do." He commented, not answering her.

"Are you going to try to kill me?" She wanted an answer from him, she wasn't going to let him evade this conversation.

"No!" He yelled back as he slipped his helmet on, standing up. "You have five minutes. I will be back."

"Nothing?" She couldn't believe it, there had to be reason for the First Order to be there.

"Nothing, general." Finn repeated. "There was some sort of altar, but it was destroyed."

"We did a scan of the area, there was no biological lifeforms." Poe added.

"Well there was one thing..." Finn said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"What?" Leia asked, sitting down on a stool.

"When we first arrived, it looked like something cut its way out of the cave, like it was sealed before we arrived." Finn looked to the man beside him as he spoke.

"You're saying that they sealed it with someone inside, and they cut themselves out?" Leia tried to gauge.

Finn simply nodded.

"Something isn't right..." Leia said as she tried to understand the situation. What was the meaning behind it all? Did her son just want something of Vader's? But that didn't explain why they would seal him in... Who else uses a lightsaber? Was it just some bounty hunter or something? They needed more intel.

"We need Rey to help us." Poe finally quipped.

Leia frowned, closing her eyes momentarily. She knew it was a bad idea to send Rey to her son. But they needed the distraction to buy time.

"Yeah, are we almost ready to evacuate?" Finn spoke as-well.

"Yes. The ship has been repaired quicker than we expected. We're loading up the cargo now and we should be ready to go." Leia confirmed. "Take Chewy and the renegade squadron, go save our Jedi."

"The renegade squadron?" Finn asked.

"Yes, they're our best troops." Leia affirmed.

A short, bulky man then approached the group. He was wearing camo gear and carried a large A280 assault rifle.

"I am Lance, Sergeant of the renegades." He said as he offered a salute.

"Get a load of this guy..." Poe whispered to Finn as he offered his hand out.

"Commander Dameron." He introduced himself.

Lance shook the pilot's hand firmly. "And you are?" He asked as he turned to Finn.

Finn rolled his shoulders. "Finn. Big deal in the Resistance, you know."

"Uh- Of course." Lance acknowledged. "I will get my squadron ready for the mission. We will meet you at the Falcon."

They were back in the sparring room. Kylo stalked around her as she sat in the center of the room.

"You feel it surging within you, correct?" Kylo asked.

"Yes." She replied, focusing deep within herself.

"Stay focused. I want you to repel my attack." He ordered and reached out with his hand. He attempted to pull her hair with the Force

Rey felt some strands of her hair move, but she was ready. It didn't get to do much, her defenses were strong.

"Good. Don't get distracted now." He reminded as he now came closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rey flinched momentarily from the touch. Why was he touching her like that? Was this to distract her? Kriff it was working, she lost focus and felt one of her buns pull roughly back, almost causing her to fall.

"Not good enough. Again." He exclaimed as he moved in front of her. To watch her while she focused like this was something else. The way she controlled her breath and furrowed her brow, he found it so attractive. So alluring. That all too familiar feeling was within him again. He wanted to say something, but didn't really know how to say it. He slowly reached out, sliding his fingers down her soft cheek and along her chin.

Rey grimaced from the touch, what the kriff was he doing?! She wanted to open her eyes and yell, but she felt her hair pulling back more. She had to double her efforts to regain her composure. It was working until that gloved hand trailed down her chin and followed a vein along her throat. It kept getting lower and lower. He reached her collar, and was about to go lower before she shot her hand up to his, gripping his wrist tightly. The Force pulled her onto the ground, then she felt its effect cease.

"You failed. You lost focus." He claimed as he offered his hand out to her.

She batted it away and stood up.

"Why did you do that?! W-Were you trying to..." She questioned.

"I was trying to distract you. It worked, didn't it?" He cut her off.

"Yeah, but..." She said, realizing something. Why was her cheeks red? Her heart was beating faster than normal. Was it that simple touch? What was going on?

"Let's do something else." He suggested as he placed his helmet on the ground.

"Okay..." She said, still distracted with herself. Why did she feel warm after she looked into those dark eyes? He was speaking to her differently now. He wasn't being a crude beast, but something different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about him caught her eye. But why? He was certainly pleasant to look at. She really adored his hair, and-. What? She was always too busy to ever care about doing anything... Romantic with anyone else. Wait, what?! This had nothing to do with that, what was she thinking?!

He ignited his saber, holding it level in front of him.

"What are you doing?..." She was shaken from her thoughts as she cautiously asked, instinctively taking a step back.

"You must learn how to fight without your lightsaber. The Force will tell you when to evade, let it guide you." He commented and before she could respond he ran forward and tried to jab her with the saber.

She just barely dodged to the right, stumbling as she did. Why was he doing this?! This seemed too dangerous, if she didn't react in time, he'll kill her.

"I can sense your hesitation. Focus!" He yelled as he then charged once again, going to slice diagonally at her. His saber met an unmoving force, and it wouldn't budge. The particles of the plasma were being pushed in the opposite direction, causing a loud hissing sound.

She was holding her hand up, holding the saber back with the Force. It was just a couple inches from her palm. She then gripped his wrist in her other hand and tried to push it downwards.

Kylo smirked as he disengaged the saber. "See? You can only know what to do when you're in danger."

"Are you crazy?!" She yelled. "You don't teach someone to swim by throwing them into a river!"

Kylo scoffed, clipping the saber to his belt.

"It worked, did it not?"

"Let me have a fighting chance." She demanded. "It's only fair."

"You want to spar is what you're saying?" He questioned.

"I'd rather be able to protect myself with a lightsaber then nothing, yes." She barked back.

"I will get you your lightsaber. I am trusting you to not do what I know you want to do." He warned with a finger point.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Don't try to escape once I give it to you." He answered.

"Don't try to kill me and maybe I'll listen to you!"

"I wasn't going to kill you." He mumbled.

"Wasn't?" It seemed to her like he was.

"Ahg!" He grunted. "I was going to stop the strike if I felt you weren't able to. I wouldn't put you in danger like that."

"I don't believe you." She whined.

"Have I lied to you yet?!" He grumbled now, angry that she still didn't trust him. Why didn't she? Well, there is probably a lot of reasons why, but he hasn't lied to her! He may have done a lot to her since he brought her here, but he hasn't lied.

"You know, Kylo Ren, you're the least trustworthy person I know right about now." She insulted.

He glared at her. How dare she?!

"Why?!" He groaned out. It seems like she was getting to him, but why did he care so much if she trusted him or not?

"Why do you care if I trust you or not?" She retorted.

"I asked my question first."

"Well I'm not answering until you answer mine!" She bickered, folding her arms.

This scavenger, he swore, will be the death of him. He loved every minute of their banter, she seemed to be such a... A... He didn't know. Just something about her, he was hanging on her every word. He wanted her bad.

"I..." He eventually got out. He couldn't look into those eyes anymore, staring at the ground in front of them.

"I just want you to know that I'm being honest here."

"You want to gain my trust is what you're saying?" She asked, noticing his quirks more and more. He smirked at her earlier, and now he was too ashamed to look at her. He was showing emotions she didn't think he had anymore.

"Yes!" He quickly said, maybe a bit too quick. Why was he acting this way?

"I want you to promise me something." She exclaimed.

He bit his lip in anticipation, swiftly nodding his head.

"Promise me you won't go after the Resistance anymore, and you'll earn my trust."

He couldn't do that. There's no way. He was so close to what he wanted. Total power and having her at his side. They couldn't conflict. He won't let them conflict.

"There has to be something else." He finally answered.

"No!" She angrily replied. "It's that or you'll never have my trust! I tried once to trust you, and you broke it. I'm giving you another chance, but that's the only way."

He rubbed his face. His desire for her right now was more than anything he's ever wanted.

"Fine... I promise." He said.

Rey blinked a few times. She wasn't expecting him to do that, really. Does that mean the war was over? Whatever it means, she'll have to figure it out.

"Good... I..." Rey cleared her throat. "I trust you then."

"Supreme Leader, we urgently need you on the bridge!" Hux said through Ren's comms.

"Fine." He spat back. "You stay here," he nodded to her.

"You know, this is getting tiring." She informed as she sat back down in the center of the room.

"We just started training..." He informed.

"I meant you telling me to wait in a room and not returning for hours." He seemed to have an affinity for it. Not that she cared or anything...

"I'll be back soon." He replied as he left her, making his way back to the bridge of the ship. His helmet was pulled to him by the Force, swiftly donning his Kylo Ren persona once more.

"What is it?" Kylo demanded to know. He didn't like distractions from what he wanted.

"You should see it for yourself..." Hux grimly said. After hearing his tone, Kylo peered around himself. The personnel all had terrible expressions on their faces, he could sense the fear in the room. An unusual amount of fear, it wasn't from him. Hux held up a holocommunicator, displaying an old replaying of a hologram.

"_Tell your Kylo Ren what you saw today. I will be waiting for him. Don't keep me waiting."_

Kylo's breath hitched. That was Vader... It had to be a historic recording. It couldn't be real.

"When was this taken?" His tone was deliberate and calculating.

"It was from Admiral Sage. That was the last message from him." Hux informed.

Kylo tentatively reached out with the Force, and he did in fact feel something out there. It was cold, very cold. Dark. Darker than him. How is this possible? He destroyed the altar! He shouldn't be here! He was terrified. His grandfather was here. Now. Alive.

"I will face him." Kylo announced. "Prepare the fleets."

"Supreme Leader, we don't know where he is..." Hux reminded.

"I do." Kylo answered as he left the bridge. His mind was racing. He was so close to achieving his goals, and now this happened. What will he do? What will his grandfather do? Will he want to destroy him? Take control of the First Order? Does this mean... The Emperor is still alive? Whatever it means, he needs to hasten his efforts. Rey will be leaving him soon, he can feel it. He needed her.

Rey could sense a disturbance in the Force now. She grimaced as she tried to reach out to what it was. It was immense suffering. She hadn't felt anything like it. It terrified her, and she swiftly retracted. What was that? It wasn't Kylo, could it be? As if on cue, he returned to the room. He was walking fast.

"Up." He said as he gripped her arm, pulling her up.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "What's the problem?"

He didn't know how to tell her. He took his helmet off and held it at his side. He prodded at her mind with the Force.

She pushed back at him, glaring now.

"Stop it!" What the kriff was he doing?

"Don't fight it. I need to show you something." He told her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me."

She groaned, eventually lowering her guard. She felt his powerful emotions within her, but he was withholding something. Should she advance and try to find it? She didn't want to anger him, so she decided to leave it be. A memory suddenly appeared before her. It was of a hologram. This just happened. When he saw it, feelings of dread and horror filled him. What was the hologram? She focused now, for some reason reaching out and taking hold of his hand. She could see the hologram clearly now. It was a large, armored figure. Its eyes were reflective and they were colored black. He had a large computer-like module on his chest. That was- No. This had to be some evil trick by Kylo Ren.

When Rey came back to her senses, she realized she was holding his hand. His grip was gentle, and she swore his hand felt warm, even through the glove. She swiftly let go of his grasp.

"What was that?" She needed to know if that was true.

"I don't know how he is alive. But he is." Kylo responded.

"Well... What are we going to do?" Rey questioned.

"We?" Kylo replied, a smirk on his face. He like the sound of that. We. Even under the current circumstances, he still couldn't get his mind off of... Ahem... Other things.

Rey had a small blush come across her face when she realized what she said. But still, if Ren expected to face him alone, he would be crazy. If Vader was alive, he was a bigger threat than Ren.

"You'll need my help. We aren't enemies if Vader is alive." Rey corrected.

"We aren't enemies at all..." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. As long as you keep your promise to me then I'll see it that way." She waved her hand. "I'm going to need my weapons."

"Yeah, let's go." Kylo spoke, beckoning for her to follow.

They trekked through the large Star Destroyer, passing through many corridors.

"You're actually not going to go after the Resistance when this is all over?" She wanted to know if he really was telling the truth. She wanted to know if he really was not just Kylo Ren anymore.

"Yes... But I want to know something from you." He exclaimed as he led her to the old room they were in, where her weaponry laid upon a desk.

"What's that?" Rey asked as she took her saber and clipped it to her belt, also lifting the comms device up and placing it on her belt as-well. She noticed her blaster was gone, its holster just remained.

"Will you... Uh... Finish your training with me before you leave?"

"I..." She didn't have words to say. That was the last thing she expected to hear from him. There was no more doubt in her mind, this was Ben Solo speaking to her. At least for the moment.

"Please." Kylo added on to his own disgust. Why was he pleading with her like a child? What's wrong with him? It's this girl. He can't let her go. He won't let her go. He really needed her in some way he's never felt before.

"I'll let you know." She concluded, noticing the disappointment on his face. She could feel it through their bond, he wasn't happy she said that. But that was the truth, she honestly didn't know. Everything was getting... Confusing to say the least. Let's change the subject.

"Did you take my blaster?" She quizzed.

"Oh... Yeah. I've got something for you, actually." He exclaimed as he walked around the desk. He reached underneath it for a few moments, as if trying to feel for what he was looking for. He pulled out an old blaster, it was a DL-44. The blaster Han Solo used. He held the butt of the gun to her.

"Where did you get that?" Rey asked as she held the blaster in her hand. It felt surprisingly heavy, and she held it up as if she was aiming towards the door.

"Don't worry about that. It's better than the junk you were using, scavenger." He promised.

She shrugged and slipped it into her holster. It fit snug against her hip.

"So what now?"

"Now we depart for Mustafar. If I know my grandfather, he will be there."

**Thanks for reading guys. If you enjoyed it/have criticism/want to say something then leave some feedback, please! Been having a rough go of it and just trying to focus hard on these stories. Thanks again for giving me your time!**


	6. The Embrace

"Mustafar? Are you serious?" Rey whined as they left that room and stood in the hallway.

"What's wrong with that?" He bickered back.

"I don't know if you can see correctly, but the planet is literally on fire. Lava everywhere." He couldn't be that dumb. The planet was just a death trap, one wrong step and you're ash.

"Then we will avoid it. He's there. I know he is. So stop back talking me, apprentice." He sneered.

"Oh sure, I'll keep my mouth shut as we go on this suicide mission."

Oh this damned Jedi. She was lucky he liked her, he really wanted to punish her for that. There was a lot of things he wanted to do to her. No, not now! Focus!

"Follow me. I will bring you to your room now, since you've so eagerly accepted your training." He explained as they traveled across the Star Destroyer.

"Great. I just hope there's no more cages." Rey tried to observe as much of the hallways as she could, but they soon began to blur in her memory. They all looked the same! For anyone to remember their way around this ship, they must be noticing something she wasn't.

"You know, I was just trying to discipline you. You sure do lack it." Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say, judging by the angry huff from the girl behind him. How do you speak to women then? Should he not be blunt and honest? He thought that's what Rey would want.

"Yeah, okay, Kylo Ren. Master of destroying inanimate objects in fits of rage, like a toddler." She spat back. This man always found a way to get under her skin and irritate her. How could he act so differently in minutes? He went from Kylo Ren to, she didn't know, Ben? Then back to Kylo Ren again. It was honestly tiring.

"I seem to remember you're the one who charged at the Praetorian guards like a crazed witch." He slyly commented, while opening a door in front of them.

"You're lucky I did, you were going to lose that battle." Rey huffed as they walked into a decently sized room. What really caught her eye though was a massive bed, it had to be at least ten feet wide!

"You're lucky I didn't slice you down when Snoke held you. You seemed to give me that cute look when you were on your knees-" He bit his tongue. Kriff, he didn't mean to say that. Why did he say that?! Cute?! Kylo Ren would never think anything is cute, it's directly against his Dark Side teachings.

Rey furrowed her brow at his comment as she walked around the room, observing it. Cute? Did he just say something she did was... Ahem... Cute?

"What?"

"Nothing." He harshly responded, already making his way to the door. "I hope your room is to your liking. We will be entering hyperspace momentarily."

Of course he won't answer. He always seemed to do this. He would get comfortable and say something that piqued her interest, then swiftly leave like he did something wrong. For some reason, she wanted to hear more from him when he was like this. It just... It made her heart flutter momentarily. Why?

Kylo then left, leaving her alone inside this room. It was nice, very nice actually. She didn't think the First Order would have anything that felt roomly, but they did. The walls weren't a drab military gray or black, but they were actually a nice light blue. There appeared to be a desk, that very large bed she noticed earlier, and a door that she presumed was a closet. However, on further inspection and a swift opening, it revealed a nice bathroom! That was something she could use right about now, a nice refresher session. Thus, she disrobed and pulled off her remaining garments, tossing them haphazardly onto the floor. She approached the refresher and groaned in relief as hot water shot against her skin. It felt excruciatingly good to finally shower.

She found her thoughts continuing to dwell on that dark-haired man. That mysterious figure, Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. Whoever he was now. The way he looked at her sometimes, and the way he spoke to her sometimes, just made her feel lightheaded. She kinda hoped he could still be turned, because she started to feel something for him. It was compassion, empathy, she just felt something for him. She couldn't believe her own thoughts, but they were true. He could be a pompous jerk occasionally, and a dangerous one at that, but when he was good... He was real good.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a beeping noise coming from outside the door. Not wanting to leave the 'fresher, she used the Force to open the bathroom door and lifted up the object that was beeping. It was her comms device!

"Hello?" Rey excitedly asked into it.

"Rey! Are you okay?! Are they torturing you?! Where are you? We're coming to save you!" Finn frantically spoke to her.

"I'm okay! It's so good to hear you, Finn!" Rey exclaimed.

"Is that a shower I hear?" Finn questioned suspiciously.

"Uh... Don't worry about that!" Rey said over the running water. "Don't come for me... I can get myself out!"

"Rey! Are you serious?! We can help you!" Poe yelled back now, joining Finn in the call.

"I can't let you guys do that. The ship I'm in is too big. You all will be in grave danger by coming here." She sounded genuine, and she was truthful. Other than the fact that she didn't want to leave, not yet, but that was true.

"We went to Starkiller to save you, they don't have anything to stop us. Now let us help you!" Finn reminded her.

Rey grimaced to herself. Kriff, he was right. How could she overlook such a thing? She couldn't tell them what really was going on.

"I honestly don't know where I am. Kylo Ren said we were in hyperspace, and that was it." Rey answered.

"Your comms device can act as a tracker, leave it on and we'll find you." Poe interjected.

"No." Rey finally exclaimed in a demanding tone.

"No?" They both asked in unison.

"No." She repeated. "Give me the coordinates of the rendezvous point for the Resistance, and I will come there. This is something I must do, alone."

"Please Rey, don't do this!" Finn pleaded, he sounded hurt, which made her heart sink. She knew her friends cared deeply about her, but right now, she had to handle this. Alone.

"Come on!" Poe added.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Give me those coordinates, quickly. I hear someone coming." She lied.

Finn groaned, after a few moments, a steady beeping occurred from the device. Displaying in a small hologram was a set of coordinates that she didn't recognize. Upon further review, it was the icy planet of Hoth. Great, just great!

She ended the transmission before they could try to convince her otherwise, groaning in relief. She felt terrible for lying to her friends, but she wasn't ready to leave yet, nor explain to them the current situation. She threw the comms device across the bathroom, stepping out of the refresher.

Kylo felt antsy. He couldn't stop moving around the bridge. Was it excitement? Or nervousness? Probably a mix of both. Those now-familiar butterflies in his stomach persisted constantly. They were due to arrive at Mustafar in six hours, give or take. He needed a distraction to keep his mind focused. Maybe that sparring session would come in handy right about now? Yes. Something to keep his mind off of Vader, but he knew he would distract it with something that will also not stop bothering him. That girl. She was doing things to him that he didn't think was possible. Didn't want to be possible. But they were happening, with or without his consent.

He had to take deep breaths to calm himself down once he arrived to her door. His door. She didn't own anything on this ship, he did! He gave her this room! She only owned space in his mind and heart. Wait, what?! He shook his head as if he was flinging _those_ thoughts away. Should he knock? Why should he? He owns this room anyway. He instead just opened the door and walked right in.

Rey pulled her undergarments up in her main room, enjoying finally feeling clean. It was a few days without it, and she swore she was starting to smell. When she reached down to grab her pants, the very garment Luke yelled at her for having because they didn't reach down to her ankles, rather stopping right under her knees, a noise occurred. It signaled the opening of a door, and she shrieked in surprise, using her remaining robes to cover herself frantically. Her face reddened in embarrassment as Kylo stood there, dumbfounded.

He saw her in just her undergarments for a split second, before she covered herself with her clothing. He didn't mean to walk in on her like this, perhaps he should've knocked.

"What are you doing here?!" Rey yelled.

"I was coming to-" Kylo tried to explain himself, but was swifty interrupted by the furious Jedi in front of him.

"Coming to what?! Snoop on me, you pervert?! Leave!" She screamed.

Kylo turned on his heels and left the room, the door closing behind him. He didn't realize it while in there, but his heart was thumping heavily in his chest. It was like a rush of adrenaline pulsing through his veins. That image of her. It was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. She covered herself too quickly to have seen any of her... Ahem... Modest parts, but the amount of skin he saw was something he wasn't used to. However, he wanted more...

Rey was frustrated. Why didn't he bother knocking? Did he think he owns the place? Well, he did... So that's probably her answer. She finished getting the rest of her clothing on and angrily stomped to the door. She opened it now, Kylo still facing away from the door.

"Do you not know how to knock?" Rey impatiently demanded.

"Perhaps one should change inside the bathroom and not their main room." Kylo snidely retorted as he turned to face her. As soon as he saw the look on her face, he knew that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Perhaps one shouldn't stick their nose where it doesn't belong!" She yelled back. "It shouldn't matter where I change in a room that was supposedly private!"

"It is!" He yelled back.

"Knowing you, I bet there's cameras in the room, spying on my every move!" She accused.

"I take offense to that!" He pointed at her. "I would never spy on you like that."

"Uh-huh. What is it that you want so badly that you walked in on me?" She was annoyed with him, she just wanted him to cut to the chase.

Kylo, in all the madness, failed to notice that her hair was still damp, and was around her shoulders. She didn't have them up in her iconic buns yet, and it was a different look for sure. He badly wanted to reach out and stroke her hair, but knew it would only push her away more.

"Uh... I just wanted to check... Up on you?" He stuttered out. "We have more training to do."

"Check up on me? What, you were afraid I left already?" Rey questioned, a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes." He blurted out, cursing himself silently for letting more words slip. He needed to control himself, she turned his mind to mush. Why?!

"Oh." Rey awkwardly responded, now the two of them just standing there, staring at each other. Why did it have to be so awkward with him? "Training? Before what we're about to do?"

"It'll freshen you up for combat."

"Me? What about you?" She scoffed.

"I'm always ready for combat." He responded.

"Hmpfh." She grunted out before jabbing her hand forward, roughly punching him in the ribs.

Ren staggered back, holding his side as he groaned in pain.

"What was that?!" He yelled back to her.

"I thought you were always ready for combat?" She smiled at him.

If anyone else did that to him, their head would be severed right now. But this girl, it was just... Playful to him. It wasn't an attack, it was her... Toying with him, in a good way. A tease if you will. And that smile! Oh it melted him, he just wanted to run forward and pull her close to him. That time her body was against his when she drunkenly fell onto him, he wanted to feel that again.

"Funny." He eventually choked out, looking away from her.

"Thanks." She said cheerfully, leaving the room with him.

"We can't let her do this alone." Finn exclaimed as he swiveled in his chair, looking to the two men in front of him. Chewy nodded in support, while Poe sighed in his pilot's chair.

"I agree. But you heard her... You know how she gets when... You know..." Poe rolled his hands together, trying to get it to them.

"Yeah, I know. She can be stubborn." Finn waved his hand, exasperated. "There has to be something we can do. We have the squadron with us, maybe... Maybe we can try to raid a First Order outpost, perhaps get some intel on where they're hiding her, since she won't keep the device on. Or can't. Or won't."

Chewy seemed to growl in response.

"I know, Chewy. It would be risky, Finn... What outpost could we even raid? Aren't they all defended heavily?" Poe asked.

Finn leaned back in his chair in thought. While he hasn't been with the First Order in quite some time, he knew they still should have some outposts set up in the outer rim. Most are heavily guarded, yes, but he knew one that is pretty remote. It should do the task and hopefully get them into a First Order data center, where they might be able to track down where Rey was, since she couldn't tell them.

"The First Order has an outpost on Dantooine, I think." Finn tacked on. "When I was in their service, they locate troopers out there as a reward. It's supposedly a laid back spot, so remote that they don't expect an attack."

"Dantooine." Poe repeated. "So it's a vacation spot?"  
"I wouldn't say that, but... Technically, yeah." Finn shrugged.

Poe tilted his head to the side when he looked to Chewy, then nodded back to Finn.

"Brief the Renegades then. We're going to Dantooine." Poe ordered, much to the pleasure of Finn.

The room was pitch black, the only light in the room was the soft illumination from her blue blade. It hummed quietly as she spun deliberately, checking her flanks. She held the blade up defensively, closing her eyes to calm herself and to connect with the Force. The only sound in the air was the humming of the saber still. There had to be more, he couldn't mask his sound for long.

_**Tap**_

She spun, holding the blade out, but nothing was there. Her breathing was controlled and steady. Come on, Rey. Reach out, feel where he is.

_**Fssssssssshhhhuu!**_

Rey rolled to her side, just dodging the attack. Now a new light source joined her, a red one. Kylo held the blade up to her as they circled each other. She had enough and charged forward, swinging her blade in a strong, yet controlled motion. She struck his saber loudly, the clashing ringing in her ears. She could feel the Force rippling between them, and the hairs on her neck stood up. She felt bumps prickle along her arms from the sensation.

He shoved her back, holding his saber with two hands now. He pointed it at her.

"Don't worry, I feel it too." He calmly mentioned as he approached her. He threw the saber at her, expecting her to slash it away or dodge or something of the like.

Instead, she held her hand out, using the Force to pull the hilt to her open hand. Now, she held both blades up to him.

"Looks like I win." She exclaimed, but Kylo didn't think so. He ran forward, grabbing her wrists and guided them up. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, her hands firmly holding the sabers.

"Let go." He commanded as they spun around in the room.

"No!" She yelled back, desperately trying to get his grip off of her.

"Give me the saber!" He tried, and tugged particularly hard on the hand holding his blade.

She uncontrollably yelped after he did that, stumbling forward onto him.

The stumble actually caused him to fall backwards, and the sabers disengaged as they fell onto each other. Now it was pitch black in the room and neither of them could see, however he could feel her warmth and light body on top of him.

Rey could feel the blush across her cheeks. He was much warmer than she would've thought. Was he actually that warm, or was that her own imagination? Why was she still on top of him? She pulled herself up into a sitting position, panting across from him.

Ren had to seal his mouth shut to stop the groan when she got off of him. Oh how badly he wanted her now. He reached to some controls on his belt, and the lights in the room flickered on.

"Sorry." He eventually got out, sitting up. He took his helmet off, placing it down beside him.

"It's alright..." Rey responded. "But I still won." She flashed him another smile.

Kylo actually smiled back, much to his own surprise. He was lost in those bright eyes again. The way she looked at him now, not like he was a monster, but as a person, made him feel almost queasy. A good queasy, just... Different. He found his breath quickening.

Rey noticed the smile, and how those dark eyes were locked on her. She could now sense the waves of emotions coming from him. They were... Overwhelming to say the least. He was feeling something that she couldn't put her finger on. But it was intoxicating. She felt it too. Looking into those eyes, with his dark hair falling onto his face, she just couldn't look away. She felt like she was in a trance almost, and her heart thumped loudly within her chest. She was nervous, anxious, and some other emotions all mixed together. She timidly crawled next to him, and placed a hand on top of his.

He couldn't believe what she was doing. He couldn't believe this was happening. Did she feel what he felt? His eyes temporarily flicked from her eyes to those adorable lips she had, then back up. Adorable? He didn't care what he thought anymore, he needed her. He never kissed anyone, but there was a first time for everything. He gingerly leaned down, and locked his lips against her own.

Rey stiffened in alarm, flinching back at first. However, she slowly reciprocated his advance, her heart racing now. So this is what kissing felt like. It surprised her, really. She never expected a kiss like this to feel so good. But it did! Nor did she expect to be kissing Kylo Ren, but here we are. It made her head spin, and she found that tingly sensation filled her lower half. Their fingers intertwined as the kiss continued.

Kylo felt like he was floating in the air, even though he wasn't. This girl. The kiss. The touch she gave him, it sent him into feverish swirls. He felt himself stiffen from the stimuli, and he placed his helmet on his lap to strategically hide himself.

Rey didn't notice nor care, she was lost in these new feelings she was experiencing. Never in her entire life, which hasn't been too long anyway, has she imagined something like this. She never thought she would be in a situation like this. She never wanted to be in a... Romantic embrace with someone before... But this just felt right to her. For some reason, it felt so sublime.

Kylo found his feverish desire for her only growing each second this kiss lasted, he wanted more. He needed more. He had to have more. He impatiently reached forward, pulling her tightly to him. He let out a low growl of desire when he felt a slight whimper from her.

Rey was trembling, this was all going too fast. Why was she even doing this? She felt like it was right, and this is what she wanted, but it was all just too much. Now he had pulled her tightly to him, his arm wrapped around her waist. She never had been embraced like this before, and she was nervous about where this all would lead. A growing need developed deep within her, it made her feel fuzzy. She felt hotter than usual, and that tingly sensation would not go away. If this was a different circumstance, she would think that she was sick. But this is something else altogether. Whatever it was, she couldn't continue. Not now. She wasn't ready for what this meant.

She pulled away from the kiss, turning away from him. She didn't dare look at him after what they just did. The redness in her face and the heat in her core only reminded her of how good that just felt.

Kylo groaned after the loss of contact between them. He already missed those lips, but he found himself panting for air. How long were they kissing for? Time seemed to stop when he had her in his embrace. When he looked back to her, he noticed that she didn't want to look at him. He could sense the embarrassment ebbing from her, and some other emotions too. Similar to the ones he was having. Did that mean she too had feelings for him?

"Rey..." He almost said in a whisper.

She bit her lip anxiously when he called her name, but she just kept trying to look away.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. I feel it too." He cooed, reaching forward to place a hand on her shoulder.

She swiftly batted it away, standing up.

"I- We. We shouldn't have done that..." Rey mumbled.

Kylo stood with her.

"Don't fight it. I know what you want. I can give you what you want." He allured, stepping closer to her.

Rey took a step back, shaking her head. She finally looked up into his eyes.

"I don't want anything... It was a mistake." She tried.

"That wasn't a mistake. I know you felt it!" He barked back. "Rey, join me. Like I said back on the Supremacy, together we are stronger."

Rey sighed, shaking her head as she folded her arms in thought. She could never join Kylo Ren and his First Order. She was fundamentally opposed to such an endeavor. But what she just shared with him? She did in fact feel it. She has begun to notice all of his little quirks and honestly, when he wasn't just Kylo Ren, she was enjoying it. The banter between them, the way he did subtly care for her, she liked it all.

"Stop." She pleaded.

"No! I know what we can have..." He tried to convince her again, stepping closer. "Please..."

She closed her eyes after that word he just added. Please. Oh Force, he was now pleading with her. It melted her heart. She couldn't do this, not right now.

"Please don't." Rey countered. "Not now."

Kylo angrily pulled his helmet on, trying to hide the snarl slipping from his lips. She rejected him? She had to know what they had! She felt it! He knew she did! What was stopping her?!

"Grab your things. We will be leaving hyperspace soon." He coldly commanded.

"Lord Vader, I will be making my leave to Exegol. I should still have some things there to help us with our endeavor." Sidious cackled.

Lord Vader was kneeling in front of the hologram of his master.

"My master, I sense someone else. Someone just as or even more powerful than this Kylo Ren." Vader spoke.

"Yes... I sense it too. A scavenger girl." Palpatine snickered. "She thinks she's a Jedi."

"How do you know of this Jedi?" Vader asked, looking up to the hologram. He felt like Palpatine knew more about the situation than he was letting on.

"Do not question me, Vader. You forget your place as the apprentice." Sidious sneered, his beedy yellow eyes staring down to the masked Sith.

"I apologize, my master." Vader swiftly reletened. He wasn't strong enough to go against his master, not now, not ever. He was just his apprentice.

"I will await your arrival on Exegol with this Kylo Ren." Sidious ended the hologram, chuckling to himself as the First Order Tie flew threw hyperspace.

Vader lifted himself up, looking around at the hellscape around him. Mustafar. His castle was in ruins. But the pain he felt everytime he looked upon the surface was still here, and it was still all too real. He could feel the dark-side user approaching, with the Jedi. Did they team up? It doesn't matter. He will destroy them if they refused to cooperate.


	7. Fate

The Star Destroyer lurched out of hyperspace, approaching a glowing marble. Mustafar.

Kylo Ren trudged his way through many corridors, his Jedi apprentice trailing close behind. He was tense to say the least. Vader. If Vader was truly alive and back, what will he do? Will his grandfather show him the ways of the Sith? Or will he attempt to kill him? He didn't know, nor did he really want to find out. But a threat like this must be faced as soon as possible. He couldn't risk losing control of the First Order... What will Vader do to Rey? That thought made him pause momentarily. Will he kill her? Will he try to do what Snoke did, and force him to kill his own apprentice? She was more than that to him, he knew that now. He can't afford to lose her, when he was so close to what he wanted. What he could achieve.

Rey's mind was still lost. Her thoughts dwelled on the moment of passion... Or weakness with Ben. She couldn't fathom why she did it. She was so confused now, was he something more than Kylo Ren? Did he have light still left within that heart of darkness? Is this what Master Skywalker saw with his father, all those years ago? She once believed in the light within him, but after Crait, it was gone. Or at least she thought it was.

"I like standing in the middle of a hallway too. I guess this is what we're doing." Rey exclaimed.

"Not now." He barked back to her, beginning to walk forward once more.

"Why?" She retorted.

"Because I said so!" He spat back to her.

"Oh, I see you're back in that mood." She muttered.

"Listen, scavenger. You're right, I am not in the mood." Kylo warned.

"Don't do this..." She was tired of his emotional tirades. This was exactly what he did to her back on the Supremacy. When she thought he would join her and stop the First Order, he rather chose to become the Supreme Leader, hunting her down when she left. He always seemed to switch right when she thought the light within him was coming out. Why did she bother sharing such a... A passionate moment with him when he would treat her like this?

"Then stop looking for Solo. He's dead!" Kylo raged. He was overwhelmed to a degree he's never felt before. There's a side of him that really wanted this Jedi in front of him. That kiss they shared, it was spectacular. Everything they did together was electric. All those months ago, when she gave him his hand on Anch-To, when their dyad began to form, he felt it. When he saved her life from Snoke, and she gave him that look. Those eyes of hers always betrayed her, always revealing her feelings to him. He wanted to pull her close after that, but those pesky guards got in his way. But she wouldn't let go. She wanted to save the Resistance, her friends. He just... Couldn't give up what was in front of him. He can't. The First Order will bring the galaxy back to peace, under his control. He wished she would see it his way, what they could achieve together. That's the other side of him. The side that can't give up this power, that yearns to be like... Vader, who is somehow still alive. But he needed Rey with him, that connection was something he couldn't afford to lose. But she wouldn't join Kylo Ren, only Ben Solo.

Rey couldn't hold back the pained expression on her face as Kylo berated her. He had to be wrong, Ben wasn't dead. She just saw him! He can't be manipulating her to this extent, can he? This can't be a ruse, she thought she felt it between them. There was no way he was faking... All those quirks and the way he almost begged and pleaded, that couldn't have been faked. He was the galaxy's greatest con-artist and actor if it was faked.

"Now, you will do as I say!" He yelled. "You will keep your mouth shut and be a nice obedient apprentice while we sort this out!"

She closed her eyes momentarily, before she stared fiercely into his mask.

There's a look he's familiar with. Back on Starkiller he saw the exact same look. She wasn't going to back down from him, he knew she wouldn't. He didn't have time for this, they were about to face something that required their utmost attention.

"I don't think so." She countered. "I don't want anything to do with you, Kylo Ren."

He groaned, pacing from her for a couple of moments. He let his rage get the better of him, and pushed her too far. His shoulders rose after a heavy breath, turning back to her.

"Don't." He choked out. "I'm sorry... I'm a little stressed at the moment."

"I can see that. Don't take it out on me then! I'm not here for you to berate and treat like garbage..." She whined.

"I know, I know." He waved his hand. "You know just as much as I what we share... Our connection."

Rey didn't reply, still eyeing the Supreme Leader.

"Well I need you right now, to try to not be the heroic Jedi you are. I need you to listen." Kylo explained.

"What do you want?" She commented in an exasperated tone.

"Just stay close, and don't say anything." He answered.

"Fine. Do I annoy you that much?" She quipped back.

"No! No, not that. What we're about to face will require finesse." He responded as they made their way to the hangar.

Rey had to bite her tongue to stop a response to his comment. He wishes for her to be a nice obedient apprentice, but then makes pointed insults. How did he expect her to accept all of this while acting that way? But then Ben comes out, and her stupid heart can't say no.

He led them to his personal ship, in which he boarded and sat in the pilot's chair. Their ship left the hangar and descended to the lava planet below.

"Supreme Leader, why don't we just bombard the area, instead of you going down there?" Hux sneered through the comms.

Rey rolled her eyes after hearing the pale general. She never liked the man, especially since he too was responsible for a lot of what the First Order did, but she knew how much of a coward he truly was. She could just hear it from his voice.

"Because I know what I want to do, Hux. So quit your groveling and wait for my return." He sternly replied, bringing the ship through the atmosphere. He could sense the darkness ebbing from Vader's destroyed castle. He was there, he knew it.

"Kylo... Are you sure about this?" Rey asked quietly, sensing the growing darkness around her. She really was the only light, and it seemed like the dark was trying to surround her. She felt cold, dread filling her being as they drew closer to the ground. Something was going to go wrong, she felt it.

"Yes. Do not be afraid, I feel it too." Kylo answered as the ship landed on the ground. Kylo felt tense, already gripping his saber tightly.

Rey followed him as they left the ship and walked upon the charred rock of this planet. It smelled like sulfur and ash, and she coughed from the atmosphere. Lucky Kylo, getting to wear a helmet.

He turned to her momentarily.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

She nodded her head, holding a hand over her mouth. Her other hand rested upon the saber on her belt. They approached what she assumed was ruins. It looked like it was once a structure, but now just rubble filled the area. A hole in the ground caught her eye for some reason, the Force around it felt cold.

Now was the time. Vader jumped from the hole, standing tall in front of the two Force-users in front of him. One was taller than the other, Kylo Ren. He brought a girl with him, who still looked young. The Force around them felt odd, as if it was feeding off of both of them. They were connected, he could feel it.

Kylo took a step back after the armored Sith jumped out. Vader was in front of him. His grandfather. He couldn't believe it. His heart was racing. He instinctively stepped in front of Rey, as if to protect her.

"Vader." Kylo announced.

"You are Kylo Ren." Vader said, more as an observation than a question.

The only noise now was Vader's breathing as he took another step forward. Something about Kylo Ren felt familiar to Vader, this entire situation was strange.

"I am the Supreme Leader of the First Order. I thought you died many years ago, grandfather." Kylo explained.

Vader tilted his head. Grandfather? That is why this boy felt familiar. He was his own blood.

"You must know why I brought you here then." Vader's deep voice shook Rey to her bones. This man. He was much more sinister than Kylo Ren. She thought Kylo was the monster, but this man... Or machine was much darker.

"Are you here to kill me, grandfather?" Kylo asked, taking a step forward.

Vader looked past Kylo, to the girl behind him.

"I am here to claim the Emperor's property." He responded, causing Ren to turn his head momentarily.

"No." Ren immediately denied. He couldn't be talking about her. And what did he mean, the Emperor's property? Did that mean that Palpatine was alive too?!

"Don't test me, boy." He warned sinisterly. "You are no Sith."

Rey took a step forward, ignited her saber.

"I am no one's property." She snapped back.

Vader tilted his head at the bravado of the Jedi in front of him. What interested him more was the saber she was holding. A familiar blade...

Kylo grimaced, placing his hands on her wrists, pushing them down.

"Not yet!" He whispered to her, much to her dismay. She groaned as she disengaged the saber.

"What happened to Skywalker?" Vader then demanded.

Kylo grimaced under his helmet. Oh boy...

"He died..." He answered.

"You're not telling me the whole story. I tire of your insolence. Surrender to me or perish." Vader spoke while drawing his saber, igniting the reb blade.

"Grandfather... Join me! We could defeat the Emperor!" Kylo attempted, sensing the disgust from Rey behind him. She felt betrayed, and he felt terrible for it. But he didn't want to fight Vader. He didn't think he could win.

"You don't know the true power of the Dark Side. My master will show you!" Vader replied, striking forward in a dash of speed Ren wasn't expecting.

He acted on instinct, pushing Rey back with the Force and pulling his blade out just in time to stop the plasma from striking him, holding it in a fiery clash. He could feel the immense power from Vader as he pushed against the hold.

Rey slid back, watching in awe and horror as the two dark-siders locked blades with each other. She couldn't let Ren fight him alone, she had to help. That's when she reached her hand out and lifted up a decently sized rock...

Kylo found himself stepping backwards as the tank in front of him pushed forward.

"Your powers are nothing compared to mine." Vader announced in that deep voice of his.

"Grandfather... Teach me the ways of the dark! I want to be by your side!" Kylo attempted, grimacing under his mask as the hissing of their blades drew closer and closer to his chest.

Suddenly, a rock flew from Kylo's right, smashing against Vader's helmet. It staggered the Sith lord back, letting out an audible grunt as he did. Kylo turned to see Rey charging past him, her blade already ignited.

"Rey!" He attempted to yell.

Vader just parried the strike from the female. She was an aggressive one, he gave her that. She began pounding at his blade, snarling and flashing her teeth as she did. She was a bold one...

"Anger is not the Jedi way..." The Sith commented as he parried the blows from Rey effortless.

Rey felt herself tiring as the Sith only seemed to be blocking her attacks, it seemed so easy for him!

"Anytime, Kylo!" Rey yelled behind her as she kept up the attack, Vader actually taking a couple steps back to regroup himself.

Kylo groaned to himself as he charged beside her, now joining her in their crusade of fury against Vader.

Vader found himself on the back foot, being pushed back to a river of lava. The Force was strong with both of them, but now that they were working together, it was flowing. He could feel it just pouring from them. There was something different about these two. If one was really his grandson, who was this girl? She was no ordinary Jedi...

"Give up!" Rey hissed as Kylo and her took a step back momentarily, holding their blades up in a defensive stance. Vader peered behind him, already knowing what was there.

"Do not be so sure of your victory..." Vader ominously warned a bewildered Rey, but she didn't realize what was happening. The Force shook the ground beneath her and it crumbled away, revealing a pit below. She screamed as she fell into the abyss... Kylo yelled after her, but had to parry a strike from Vader before he could help.

"The Force is strong with her." Vader told him. "Who is she?"

All Rey could see was the image of Vader and Kylo getting smaller and smaller as she fell down the pit. She hit her head on something hard, and everything seemed to go quiet. Did the ground really feel this comfortable? Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt... Yes... So sleepy...

"Please... Grandfather!" Kylo choked out as he tried to parry the swift blows from Vader. He was quicker than he expected.

"I have no family." Vader replied, keeping his assault up.

Kylo was running out of options, finding himself growing tired. He jumped back, swifting avoiding a slash of Vader's blade. He used the Force, attempting to freeze the Sith in place. His thoughts kept jumping to Rey, he felt nothing from his bondmate. Was she okay?! His worry was getting the best of him, his heart was racing from anxiety. If something happened to her, he didn't know what he would do with himself.

Vader stopped momentarily, standing in place.

"Impressive." The Sith eventually spoke. "Most impressive." He took a staggered step forward.

Kylo's breath caught as he watched the immense... Machine... take a step forward. He reached his hand out again, attempting to freeze the Sith, but to his dismay he took another step.

Vader threw his saber at Ren, and watched as the dark-sider just barely slashed it away. The hilt flew back to his grasp and he darted to the Supreme Leader.

Kylo expected the attack to come to his right, so just as he went to block, Vader switched it up on him. He turned off his blade, and went under Kylo's saber. Before he could react, he reignited it, piercing it deep into the side of Ren.

Kylo choked out a groan. He slowly looked down in horror as Vader held his blade, piercing within him. The heat was immense. The fiery pain swam through his core. He wanted to scream. However, Vader disengaged the saber and he simply fell to his knees. Kylo grasped at the hole within his side, and he fell completely to the ground.

"Now you will learn the true power of the Dark Side..." Vader warned as he re-engaged his sword, raising it in the air in a chopping motion. Just before he brought it down into a killing blow, he was shoved forward a couple feet. He turned to see that young Jedi standing in front of Kylo, holding that familiar blade out to him.

"What is your name?" Vader demanded as he took a step towards her.

"I'm no one." She replied, but her mind was somewhere else. She kept trying to check on Ren every so often, fearing that he wasn't going to make it from the injury Vader gave him. Why was she so afraid if he were to die?

"I sense something about you, girl." Vader replied. "You feel familiar."

"You..." Rey said, holding her head momentarily, the pain still pulsing through her body. "... You feel cold. There's nothing left in you... Just an evil, vile man at heart."

"You don't know the power of the dark side... I can sense it within you. You do not use it... A powerful apprentice you would be." Vader allured as he kept approaching Rey. Her feet wanted to move, but right behind her was the body of Ren. She had to stand her ground. She had to think of something. She had to get them out of this!  
"Back off!" Rey tried to sound threatening, but her voice quivered.

Vader uncharacteristically held his hilt with two hands as he brought it down against Rey, colliding with her blue blade. Sparks and a loud hissing ensued.

Rey grimaced, her legs threatening to give under the immense pressure. Her breaths came in worried spurts as she tentatively took a minute step back, her heel gently touching Kylo's side now.

"There is no escape." Vader kept pushing her, his cold mask displaying her reflection.

Rey bit her lip anxiously, sweat sliding down the back of her neck. She was out of options.

"Stop! I'll surrender!" Rey answered back to the Sith.

Vader didn't remove his blade, however he did stop pushing down on her. Rey used the momentary stop to her advantage. She let out a grunt as she dropped her saber, shoving both hands out.

A Force shockwave sent Vader spiraling back! He was just able to land on his feet, but the distance from the two was considerable. He already began to walk steadfast back to his prey.

Rey clipped her saber to her belt and crouched to the side of Ren.

"Come on!" She pleaded as she gripped his hand, trying to pull him up. That's when she noticed he wasn't responding to her, and he was limp in her hold. She groaned as she walked beside him and slid her soft hands under his arms, dragging him.

"You're so... Kriffing... Heavy!" She panted as she frantically looked up to Vader every now and then. The Sith lord was closing the distance fast. She just had to drag him to their ship, it wasn't too far...

Kylo's foot wouldn't move anymore, and she couldn't drag him further. She saw why... Vader was using the Force, stopping her from dragging him. She yelled angrily, jumping in front of the unconscious dark-sider once again. Her saber came back to life.

"Attachment is not the Jedi way, young one." Vader announced.

"You should be dead!" She yelled back.

"Yes... A powerful dark-sider you can be..." Vader seemed to be toying with her, sensing the negative emotions ebbing off the Jedi.

"Give into your anger." He tacked on.

Rey flared her nostrils uncontrollably as she gritted her teeth. She felt the anger within her, and she tried to resist it.

"If you will not, perhaps your friend willnmeet his fate." Before she could understand what he meant, his hand darted out into a choking formation. Kylo's unconscious form let out subtle grunts and chokes, and her eyes went wide.

"Stop!" She pleaded, looking back to Ren as he struggled to breathe. She had enough. She screamed in rage as she turned back to Vader, holding one hand out. Something was different. A new energy filled her. She couldn't tell what it was, but it was coursing. It was absolutely electric. It seemed to come from deep within her and danced along her veins. It went to her finger tips, and-

Four bright purple beams of electricity shot from the Jedi's fingertips, dancing and twirling in the air as they struck the armored Sith. He groaned as it painfully shot through his mechanical suit. It temporarily stunned him, causing the Sith to drop to his knee.

Rey's jaw dropped after what just happened. She shakily looked to her hand, almost to confirm what just happened. She felt sick to her stomach that she just did that. She had no idea she could do such a thing. It terrified her. She scrambled to begin dragging Ren again, this time Vader not chasing.

She huffed as she brought him up the ramp to the ship and frantically ran to the controls. She recklessly pulled the ship up and beamed it straight out of the atmosphere, panting in relief as she did. She sat there for a second before remembering Kylo.

"Kriff!" She whispered to herself as she ran back to him on the ship, crouching down. She gingerly grabbed his helmet, pulling it off of him. He looked paler than usual. She could see the singed fabric and cauterized hole in his side. His signature felt weak, which made her heart drop. She gently placed her hand on his wound and closed her eyes. She could hear him groaning constantly, writhing on the floor. He was tense and was in immense pain. It really broke her heart feeling him this way...

How long was he out for? The pain that was so devastating, the suffering that was deep within him, was gradually declining. He felt like he was gaining strength... A soothing warmth was filling his core. He swore he could hear gentle whispers in his ear, attempting to calm him. To calm the rage within him. It was a soft, feminine voice. It cooed and promised, and he found the voice to be hypnotizing. It was the most tranquil thing he ever felt. His eyes fluttered open to reveal what was going on. Rey was crouching next to him, and he felt her palm pressed against his wound. Her eyes were shut tightly, and he could tell she was straining hard. She was... She was healing him. That was her, it was all her. It was almost like she was filling his body with breaths, and he was able to breathe faster and longer.

Rey opened her eyes slowly when she felt his gaze upon her. She moved her hand off of him to reveal her work... It was as if nothing happened to him, the wound was healed back to his normal skin. The fabric was still singed, but that wasn't a problem.

Kylo grazed the area to confirm, and looked to her.

"You... You healed me?" He asked, as if he was shocked.

Rey shrugged, offering a small smile.

"I also had to drag you." Those bright eyes had his attention again. She saved him... He couldn't believe it. He watched as she stood up and offered her hand to him. He took it and groaned as he stood. While she did heal him, he did still feel sore from the attack. The Supreme Leader also noticed that they were back on his ship.

"Thank you... I owe you." He eventually commented, finding his way back to the cockpit.

Rey trailed behind him, sitting in the chair opposite of him. She looked to the controls momentarily, fixing her hair.

"Kylo... I have to know something." She exclaimed.

"Yes?" He answered, taking control of the ship. He set them on course for his capital ship, which was still orbiting the planet.

"My parents... They were really nobody?" She asked him.

Kylo eyed her for a second, a questionable expression on his face. He then returned his gaze back to the cockpit.

"Filthy junkers, yes." He replied.

Rey wasn't satisfied with that answer, frowning to herself. That power she just felt... Where did it come from?!

"Vader already left the planet. I felt it." He told her, deliberately changing the subject.

"He was so... Powerful... I didn't realize a Sith was so... Cold." Rey admitted to Ren, her eyes stationary on the controls in front of her. Vader didn't even hesitate to attack and almost kill his family, his own grandson. He choked him out for kriff sake! That cursed Sith got to her... He got under her skin and antagonized her to the point where she... She had a lapse in judgement, that's all it was!

"Supreme Leader, you weren't responding." Hux commed in.

"Vader escaped. Alert the Fleets to search for a rogue lander. I want him captured." Kylo barked.

"Hey..." Rey exclaimed. "Captured?!"

"Yes." Kylo replied.

"Don't you mean killed?!" She wondered.

"No."

"You're crazy, why don't you want him killed? Are you trying to work with him?!" Rey angrily questioned.

Kylo eyed her warily. He knew she would be antsy about his motives, but it wouldn't stop him. Their empire would be unstoppable... His grandfather at his side and his bondmate at the other, no one would stand in his way. But he couldn't deal with her right now, too many things were going on in his mind.

"Rey." Kylo eventually got out, the ship heading to the hangar of his capital ship. "How did you fight him off?"

"No, you answer me!" Rey quickly bickered.

"Then this conversation is over." Kylo coldly answered, turning away from her. He landed the ship effortlessly into the hangar, troopers amassing outside already.

Rey groaned, she just did all of that for him, and this was the thanks she got? This was how he repaid her by being Kylo Ren?!

"I fought him off, that's how!" She angrily mumbled.

"I don't believe you." Ren answered as he got out of his chair, Rey swiftly following.

She scoffed, folding her arms as the two walked down the ramp and past rows upon rows of stormtroopers. She didn't even notice them, solely focused on Ren and their conversation.

Many of the troopers whispered amongst themselves as they saw the two. If they didn't know any better, the way they were bickering made it seem like they were a couple.

"You don't think I can?!" She viciously asked.

"Don't play with me, I know there's more than you're telling me. I can feel it." Kylo aggressively turned down a hallway, Rey having to stop herself and quickly following suit.

"No, that's it." She lied, biting her lip anxiously. How did he know already? Was she that bad at hiding her feelings? Curse this damned bond they had, he always found a way to snoop on her. She didn't notice he was bringing her down a hallway she hasn't been down yet...

"I do not like liars." He harshly warned as they approached an opening in the hallway, which widened to reveal the bridge of the ship. She saw many First Order officers and personnel, but what caught her eye was the orange haired General standing in the center of the room. Hux.

"Are you sure that... I should be here?" Rey whispered now as she tentatively followed Ren, not appreciating the amount of eyes that she was attracting on the bridge.

Hux turned, noticing the commotion and the hurried stomps of the Supreme Leader. He held his nose high in the air in a snobbish manner, especially when he saw a certain desert rat trailing Ren.

"Be careful, Supreme Leader. It appears you have a rodent on your tail." Hux hissed, nodding to Rey.

Kylo turned to Rey momentarily, holding his hand up to her, trying to stifle whatever quip Rey was about to come up. She frowned, glaring forward instead. She hated being bossed around like this, why did she bother listening to him?

"Careful Hux, that is my apprentice you're talking about." Kylo balled his hands into fists, taking a step closer to the General.

"Of course, Supreme Leader." He glared at the woman behind Ren as he did. There was no way she was his apprentice, Ren did not have that kind of game.

"Anyway, sensors in our Outer Rim outpost on Dantooine have been triggered, we just received the reports moments ago." Hux informed.

"Dantooine?" Kylo wondered. "Who would attack that station?"

"Reports are that it's a... Ahem..." He cleared his throat. "A certain Corellian YT Freighter..."

Kylo immediately stiffened. He brought his hand up to Hux's collar, gripping it in a firm hold.

"Alert any Forces in the area, I want that ship destroyed!" He yelled.

Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing from the two men in front of her. They had to be talking about the Falcon, and Ren just ordered for its destruction! Didn't he promise he wouldn't go after her friends? She had to do something...

As Ren was barking more orders to Hux, he felt someone grip his arm tightly. It was tugged back, and he felt himself stumble backwards momentarily. He turned and saw Rey with a furious expression on her face.

"Not now!" He whispered to her.

"No, now!" She loudly proclaimed back. Hux was obviously intrigued, cocking an eyebrow at the situation in front of him. Perhaps she wasn't the apprentice in this relationship afterall...

"Rey..." He whispered again, trying to get it across to her that maybe she shouldn't be doing this right now.

"You swore..." She mumbled back, crossing her arms as the dark-sider turned his back to her.

"Bring us there." Kylo ordered. This was an opportunity that he couldn't throw away. He turned back to his apprentice. "Come, let's talk somewhere more private."


	8. Twisted

"Master." Vader spoke, as he kneeled in front of the hologram of Sidious. His ship was dark, so the only light was the hologram itself.

"Lord Vader. Report, how did it go?" Sidious implored.

"I engaged Kylo Ren and wounded him." Vader replied.

"Good, good!" The Sith laughed and laughed, clapping his bony hands together. "So I take it he didn't cooperate?"

"No, my master. He was able to escape with the help of a Jedi..." He couldn't stop the rage that was filling him. Sidious knew more than he was letting on! That Jedi was no normal Jedi... There was something about that girl that made her special.

"Oh, a Jedi?" Sidious almost said in a mocking like tone. "The girl bested you?"

"No, but her powers in the Force are considerable." Vader quickly retorted. "She used Sith lightning. How is that possible, my master?"

Sidious had the largest smile that Vader had ever seen on his decrepit face. That look reminded him of the same look Sidious gave him, back when he first announced his loyalty to him.

"The time has come for the truth to be revealed, my apprentice." Sidious spoke with sinister intent, ensuring Vader was listening. "That girl is no ordinary Jedi. She has my blood. She is my granddaughter."

Vader knew there was something amiss. Now that changes everything. Sidious brought them to the future not only to escape death, but now he has a granddaughter who was trying to find her way in the Force? It didn't sit right with Vader... Would she be his replacement?

"I can sense your worry, Vader. As I always tell you, my dear friend, the way of the Sith is strength." Sidious reminded. "If someone stronger than you takes your place, so be it."

"Never, my master. I will destroy her." Vader replied.

"Good! The Jedi and her friends will be a threat to our new Empire. They must be taken out swiftly, my friend. I will talk more with you when you arrive." Sidious exclaimed.

As soon as they left the earshot of the bridge, Kylo hastily turned to Rey, ripping his helmet off.

"Why did you do that?!" He angrily questioned, gripping her arm.

She yanked her arm from his grip, shoving his shoulder roughly.

"You lied to me! You promised you wouldn't go after them anymore!" She accused. She was definitely hurt after what he did. He swore to her! Why did she keep believing in him?! He broke another promise to her! How could he?! She thought he was changing, but she clearly thought wrong. She didn't know why her heart was so broken after that, but it was. Did she actually put her faith in him again?

"You were trying to make me look like a fool in there!" He angrily replied, his hand immediately shooting to his saber. He tore it from his belt.

Rey noticed the action and instinctively took a step back. She too ripped her blade from her belt, holding it tightly.

"Did you not even hear a word I said?!" Rey bitterly asked. She couldn't believe the way he was acting. How could he do this?!

Kylo didn't respond, at least at first. He stood there, staring down the smaller female. He was filled with rage, but the longer they stared at each other, the calmer he was getting. He felt the anger subsiding, and perhaps now he could think clearer.

"Yes." He then affirmed, reaffixing his saber to his belt.

"Well?!" She impatiently demanded, also placing her weapon back in its place.

"They're attacking us..." He begrudgingly replied, sensing the hurt feelings from her. He didn't mean to push her away, it tore at his heart to hear and see her like this. Those bright hazel eyes were threatening to sob as he noticed them becoming teary. But he couldn't just throw away everything for her, not when they were so close! Not with Vader now here and Palpatine! He had to solidify his power, not diminish it!

"Y-You promised me..." She quietly whispered, fearing her sobs will take over. Why was she acting like this? She couldn't believe how hurt she felt over his lie. She should've expected it and been prepared, but did she let her feelings take over her judgment? Feelings, what feelings?! She didn't feel anything for him! Right?! But then why was she tearing up?

"I know..." He answered, not really knowing what to do. He couldn't have her feeling this way, the pings of guilt were rapidly increasing within his chest. How could he get out of this?! He wanted to pull her close and vehemently apologize, but that still wouldn't repair her mistrust in him now. Then something snapped within him. Why was he giving in so much to this scavenger girl?! Why did he keep weakening himself with her? His grandfather is ashamed of him, he felt it. He must've been shocked to see someone of his family lineage doing what they were doing. All of those feelings, those compassionate feelings, were pushed deep into the Dark. He felt it permeating around him, enveloping that strained light. She was manipulating him with the light. That had to be it. She needed to be taught a lesson about their protocol as master and apprentice.

"Well?!" Rey demanded through strained eyes. What was wrong with him?!

"I think we need to... Re-establish some rules." He said coldly, his dark eyes now piercing into her. She felt chills roll down her spine from the look. The very same chills she felt from Vader. What did he mean by that?! Where was his light?! He felt very cold... He was closing himself off from her! She thought her heart skipped a beat as she unconsciously took a step back from him. Just like her earlier encounters with him, he mimicked her movement, his eyes never leaving its icy glare.

"Disobey me one more time, little scavenger." He hissed. "And you will know the Dark side. Now get over here!" He yelled angrily, definitely loud enough for the personnel on the command bridge to hear.

What happened? She just saved his life and thought the light within him was stronger than ever! Now, he seemed to be as cold as Vader was! A twinge of fear ebbed in her heart after that line of demands from the Supreme Leader. She subconsciously hoped he was still in there, thus she took a timid step forward.

"Closer!" He yelled loudly, those dark eyes glaring.

She felt her breath hitch after the second yell, and she again got closer to him. She was now maybe only a foot or so away from him. Why was she trembling? She wasn't necessarily afraid of him, no... She was afraid that he was totally lost. That Ben Solo really was gone. She closed her eyes tightly when she felt his hand snatch out to her hip, gripping her belt. He roughly yanked it from her body, totally destroying the hard leather. He took the saber and the blaster, attaching them to his own belt. Then, he grabbed her arm in a tight hold, yanking her even closer to him. Now her chest was pressed against his as he pressed his forehead against hers. She didn't dare open her eyes.

"Look at me!" He barked, the rage fueling him.

Her teary eyes opened to the cold, dark glare of his. He had built his walls high against her through their bond, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"You are not going anywhere. You're mine, don't forget that. You haven't been treating me with the respect I deserve, scavenger." Her eyes were now full of fear, intently looking into his, as if she was trying to search for something. Another ping of guilt, but the Dark side within him shouted it down. It was time for him to reclaim the dominance in this relationship. She will know who is the master now.

"B-Ben?..." She choked out. It was worse than what happened on the Supremacy. He faked it? He faked all that just to spite her? He couldn't have... She thought she felt the light within him! She had to leave. She had to escape. Her friends were in grave danger. She was in grave danger. But his grip was iron, and when she suddenly tried to break from his grip and run, nothing happened. She tugged uselessly.

"Let me go, monster!" She tried to command.

He stepped forward, pulling her close to him again. This time, he wrapped his other arm around her back. This wasn't a hug however, as he roughly shoved her against the metal wall, still pressing himself against her as he did. Her grunts and cries as he did was being drowned out by the rushing of rage within him.

He was pressing against her. She tried to struggle, but he was too strong. He overpowered her, and she squirmed uselessly. This was getting out of hand. Now not only was she feeling betrayed and depressed, but anxiety was also filling her being as his glare never left her. He held her against the wall, waiting for her to stop squirming.

"That was a mistake." Before she could even register what he meant by that, he pressed his knee between her legs suddenly. Rey's eyes shot open. What was he doing?! He couldn't be... Now her heart was racing.

"What are you doing?!" Rey questioned, finding her voice to be lacking its usual confidence. It came out broken, and perhaps even higher pitched than usual.

He moved his head closer to her, bringing his lips to her ear.

"I can take whatever I want, Rey. Don't forget that." Those words immediately made her breath stagger. Now she was trembling so hard, she felt her hands shaking. Why was he doing this?! Where was Ben?!

"W-Wait..." Her voice cracked as she replied.

"You thought it would be wise to try to embarrass your master? You thought you could flaunt some sort of... Control over this bond?" His words seemed to just echo within her mind, and her breaths quickened. She was so absolutely terrified that he was just going to do what she thought he was going to do.

"Now..." He continued, running the hand that was gripping her arm down its length, skipping past her hand, and finding its way to her petite hip. He squeezed it under his gloved fingers. What the kriff was he doing? That voice was screaming at him in the back of his head, but he felt like he was in a trance. He couldn't ignore the Dark no longer.

Rey closed her eyes tightly when his hand gripped her hip. That moment of passion that she shared with him seemed to be so long ago, but she knew that she was developing something for him. She saw his light, and was drawn to it. But now, she was just praying he would kill her instead of what he wanted to do. She turned her head away from him when she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Pledge yourself to me. You're my property. I want no more disobedience from you." He whispered into her ear, causing the smaller girl to shiver.

"P-Please..." Rey pleaded back.

"No apprentice. That isn't what I asked of you." The knee that separated her legs began ever so slightly sliding upwards, slowly making its way up her leg.

"Stop!" She worriedly exclaimed, biting her lip. She never wanted anyone to touch her there! She never had anyone touch her there. She didn't want Kylo Ren to be that person...

"You know what you have to do." He ordered again, his knee now just inches from pressing into her purity.

Rey felt more tears escaping her closed eyes as she hyperventilated. She had no choice, he was putting her in a position where she couldn't fight back.

"I..." She began, gulping loudly. "I'm sorry, master..." It felt so humiliating and degrading. She was almost relieved when the knee stopped its upwards trajectory. He then removed his leg from between her, and she immediately held her thighs tightly together.

"Was that so hard, Rey? I want you to acknowledge that you're mine." He demanded, his hand never leaving her hip.

Rey was just so overwhelmed with everything that just happened. From what happened with Vader, to saving his life, to now this... She couldn't hold back the sobs anymore as he continued to demand more from her. What he just did scared her so much. She never would've thought he would threaten her like that. She didn't want to be by his side anymore. She wanted absolutely nothing from him. The only thing she wanted right now was to get as far away as she could from Kylo Ren. She just wanted to crawl into a bed and cry her heart out. On Jakku, all those years ago, she felt the same fear she felt now. There were many observant eyes where she lived. Many men who would've loved to jump her and do what they willed to her. It scared her so much that she learned how to fight, to stand up for herself. She usually did too, but this man was overpowering her. She feared the longer this went on, the more she would surrender. Her sobs only grew.

"Stop." His voice hinted of annoyance as the girl cried. Her worried breaths and cries were just getting to him now. That anger within him seemed to be calming. What the kriff just happened? His eyes were wide when he took a step back from her, watching as she crumpled to the floor. Her cries just became more frequent as she held her legs up to her chest protectively.

"Rey..." His heart pounded now as he watched Rey. Why? Why did he just do that? What came over him? The dark side never was that powerful within him before. He crouched down, slowly reaching a hand to her shoulder. He felt her body jump from his touch and watched as she held her legs even tighter to herself.

"I'm sorry..." He tried, knowing he just crossed a line with her. He was so angry with himself. How could he let this happen? He never would threaten to do such an act against her, but he just did. He felt through the Force just how distraught she was. Just how devastated she was. He also knew that there will be staff going in and out of this hallway soon. He didn't want to just leave her here to sob. Knowing that she was still terrified, he begrudgingly lifted her up in his arms.

She thought she heard him say something, but she was too focused on protecting herself. How could he do this to her? How could he do all of this to her? When he touched her shoulder, she just instinctually clutched her legs tighter. Now that he lifted her up, she froze. Was this it? Was this him bringing them to his chambers so he could do it in private? A sharp elbow to the man's face caused him to drop her. She scrambled to her feet, and before he could try to say anything to her, she ran. She ran as fast as she could. Where to, she didn't know. For some inexplicable reason, she didn't run to the hangar. Why didn't she?! She instead ran to that room that Ren gave her. She closed the door behind her and frantically looked at the controls for a lock. There wasn't one, so she then ran into her bathroom and was able to lock it. Her lungs burned for air as she slid down against the door, resting her head against it. She tried to wipe away the tears from her cheeks, but they just kept coming. She wanted to contact someone, anyone. She wanted to get away from here. So then why didn't she just go to the hangar and escape? Why did she corner herself in this room? Was there still a piece of her that wanted to stay to help Ben? She didn't know anymore. Her whimpers and cries slowed until she fell asleep, curled on the cold bathroom floor.

She tiredly woke up the next day. She was laying on the floor in her bathroom. The events of the past day kept flashing before her eyes as she lifted herself up. She opened the door gingerly, peeking to see if Ren was in there. To her surprise, he wasn't. He actually didn't try to go after her? She felt him nudging her through their bond all night, but she kept him out. He owned the room, he could've barged in whenever he wanted. He could've even gone into the bathroom where she was hiding. She was sure he had control over everything in the ship. Why didn't he? Was the light still alive within him, even after that heinous act? She did distinctly remember now him trying to apologize to her...

Something grabbed her attention away from her thoughts. There was an aroma of food in her room, and she gingerly approached her desk. On top of it was a plate and a box. The plate held what appeared to Rey as pancakes, but there was a black-like sauce covering them. It smelled delicious though, whatever it was. Beside the plate was a wooden box, and a simple note on top of it.

_Rey_

It was just her name, but it was from ink. Someone wrote it. It wasn't just printed out. She knew who did it. She tentatively opened the box, waiting for some sick trick inside. However, what was inside shocked her. Her saber, blaster, and belt were inside. The belt was actually repaired too, she remembered he had ripped it. It looked as if someone sewed new leather into it and tried their best to fix it. There was also something else. It was folded up, but when she unravelled it she realized what it was. New clothing. There were grey and white robes, with many different colored tunics and pants. She didn't realize how badly she wanted something new to wear until she looked down at what she was wearing. These were getting old, and badly needed to be washed.

A knock at the door caused her to jump. She knew who it was. She could sense him. She sat at the desk and kept her back to the door, trying to ignore him. He didn't deserve anything after what he did yesterday.

Another knock.

"What?!" She yelled angrily, not moving from the chair she sat in.

"I just want to talk." He responded. She could hear that he didn't have his mask on, nor did she sense any anger from him. Rather she sensed sadness... He wasn't closing himself off from her, their bond was open. Or at least his side was.

"I don't..." Rey answered.

"Please." He pleaded as he pressed his head against the door. He didn't sleep. He was so worked up with himself over what happened. He spent the whole night trying to find ways to make it up to her. He trashed his star destroyer trying to find suitable clothing that she would like, or he hoped that she would like. He spent hours trying to repair her belt to the best of his ability, and returned her personal items back to her. He made food for her and tried to make it as delicious as he could with something he hoped she never had before.

Rey groaned, staring down at the food in front of her. She used the Force to open the door, still not looking back at it. She felt his gaze meet the back of her head as he entered, the door swiftly closing behind him.

"Rey..." His voice trailed. He sounded hurt, he didn't sound like he did yesterday. This could be a ruse, thus Rey kept ignoring him.

"I'm so sorry for what I did... Please... I- I don't know what happened..." His voice broke as he talked. His heart thumped heavily in his chest. He couldn't believe just how much suffering he was in over what he did. To her. Such an act made him so on edge, all because of how she felt over him. Would she throw him away now? Leave? He was terrified.

This was Ben. She could feel how distraught he was over her, and just how sorrowful his words were. She didn't have the confidence yet to turn around and face him.

"Please leave..." Rey finally replied, closing her eyes tightly.

Kylo didn't answer as he swiftly turned and left her room. Once he was in the corridor, he slammed his hand into the wall. He panted heavily as his long hair clouded some of his vision. He kept pacing in that corridor now, just waiting for any inkling of her wanting to speak to him. Throughout his life, he has always looked for power. To gain strength from the dark. Hell, he even killed his father because he thought it would eliminate his pull to the light. The pull that weakened him. But he understood now. Now it was clear to him. His pull to the light was his bond mate. The scavenger. The Jedi. He loved her. That is what he knew now. He cared about her. He cared deeply about her. He wanted to hold her tightly every night, and he wanted to explore what noises she would make when he became adventurous. He so desperately wanted her, it was all he could think about. Juggling being Kylo Ren and now trying to get this girl was a tall task. Could he do it? Possibly. They were about to arrive at Dantooine, and he knew any hope of them rekindling their connection rested on what he did now. He needed to take action if he were to have his Rey. He lifted up his comms device and began speaking into it.

Rey scanned the food sitting in front of her. A low grumble from her stomach reminded her how hungry she was. But for some reason, she was hesistant. She knew he was still outside, pacing. She could sense everything about him at the moment. She was honestly shocked at how open he was. He was still hiding his thoughts, but she could clearly feel his emotions. Rey groaned to herself as she knew she would regret doing what she was about to do.

"Ben..." She called out, and almost on cue he ran in.

Rey finally got out of the chair, turning to face him. Once her hazel eyes locked onto his, he felt everything. Her pain. Her anguish, her fear, her suffering. She felt betrayed over what he did. He knew she was a virgin, and threatening to do such a deplorable act against her would destroy her. Did someone ever do that to her? Did someone ever try to rape her? It made his blood boil just thinking about it. But he needed to make things right. Thus, after a deep breath, he licked his lips momentarily.

"Rey..." He eventually got out. He found it actually hard to form complete sentences at the moment. Oh how he wanted to drop in front of her and beg for forgiveness. He just prayed she would even look at him after all of this.

She had to avert her gaze from him, finding it too difficult. Not only because of the conversation they were about to have, but because it was Ben. She could see it. It actually made her excited for a moment, which drove her crazy. He just kriffing tried to assault her yesterday, and now she was infatuated with him. No, it was Kylo who did that!

"I'm so, so sorry, Rey. I- I feel horrible over what I did. I can't explain myself, I know nothing will make up for the pain I put you in... I- I am turning the ship away from Dantooine. Your friends will be able to escape before any harm comes to them." He apologetically explained, his heart throbbing for some sort of reaction from her. He had ordered his ship to turn around, while standing down the nearby cruisers. No one has warned the Dantooine base either. Her friends should have a pretty successful raid before anyone tries to capture them.

Finally, Rey mustered the courage to return her gaze to the man in front of her. Kylo Ren was the most confusing and strange man she ever met. How dangerous and sweet he could be was something she's never expected since their first encounter.

"I..." Rey finally replied, seeming to be trying to find the right words. "You hurt me, Ben..."

He rubbed his face momentarily, an obvious grimace on his face.

"I know..." He answered, taking an apprehensive step to her. "It'll never happen again, I promise." He paused, as if he was contemplating something. "If you want to leave... I won't stop you."

Rey was so overcome with so many conflicting emotions. She should scream and yell at this man in front of her for trying to demean her in such a way. But then now she wanted to run to him and hold him tightly and vent her emotions. Why did he have to be the way he was? Even now, the way his dark curls seemed to be so messy, she just wanted to run her fingers through them to straighten them. To clearly see his face and lean up and- Rey took a deep breath, refocusing herself.

"I don't know if I can accept your apology..." She found her throat was tight, and the events of the day before kept flashing in her eyes.

"I..." Kylo sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. He knew he really messed up, he just hoped one day he could get her back. "I understand."

Rey appreciated his lack of argument at the moment. He must know how badly he treated her. He must know what he did was wrong. That gave her solace, knowing that he felt guilty, felt pain over what he did. Eventually, maybe, she'll be able to forgive him. With time and if he kept his word. Feeling the tears threatening to leave her eyes once again, she decided to change the subject. She wasn't ready to continue that conversation. Why was she being so vulnerable in front of him? Why was he being so vulnerable in front of her?

"You said you were leaving my friends alone?" Rey asked.

"Yes... Their raid will go off without a hitch. No one at the base was alerted." Kylo replied quickly.

Could she even trust him? After searching his mind, she didn't detect any deceit. After a couple of seconds of internal deliberation, she decided he was being truthful.

Rey contemplated for a moment, turning to the plate again. She lifted it up, holding it out to him.

"What is this?" Rey asked, observing a small grin come on his face.

"Pancakes..." He replied, grinning more when he watched her roll her eyes.

"I meant what was on top of it, smarty..." She teased, a small smirk on her face.

"Chocolate... You ever have it?" He questioned, hoping she didn't. He wanted to see her reaction from eating it.

"No... It smells good. But what does it taste like?" She was letting curiosity get the better of her. Thus she reached down and slid her finger through the substance. She brought it to her lips and tasted. Wow. Oh stars, nothing in the entire galaxy has ever tasted this good. It was savory and sweet, and she found herself immediately grabbing a pancake and just devouring it, the chocolate now messy across her face.

Ren allowed a grin to rest on his face as he observed her. The way she reacted. Oh how it will be burned into his mind forever. The way this little scavenger has caught his heart. The beacon of light in his darkness. He never wanted to extinguish it. If anything, he wanted to get closer to her. He wanted her so badly. But he had to be patient with her, knowing just how sensitive she was after what happened. Unfortunately, she would dictate where things will go, no matter how much he hated it.

"I see you liked it." He commented.

Rey felt her cheeks redden for a moment, realizing how messy she was being. She pulled over a cloth from the desk and wiped her face.

"That was so good..." She finally responded. "Thank you."

Ren wasn't expecting her to thank him so soon after what happened. He was surprised to say the least. He wanted to give her more, so much more. Perhaps he could mend what had happened.

Rey couldn't believe she was thanking him. For what? For giving her new clothes? For giving her the old possessions she brought in? For giving her food? After what he tried to do yesterday? She felt his sorrow and guilt over it, but she wasn't ready to accept him so wholeheartedly anymore.

After a couple of awkward, silent moments between the two, Ren perked up. She could see in his face that he was thinking, and suddenly an idea popped into his head. The more he didn't wear his helmet, the more she longingly found herself appreciating his face. The curls of his dark hair sometimes drew her eye, and she found herself wondering how it would feel if she snaked her hand into it. If she gently pulled at it, how would he react? The thoughts were quickly dashed by her embarrassment for even thinking of doing something like that... That kiss they shared kept worming its way back into her mind.

"How about we go on a trip?" He asked out of the blue.

Rey was stunned momentarily. Another trip? If it was like Mustafar, she would rather just rot here.

Ren could sense her immediate unease, and he raised his hand to her in a relaxing motion.

"No, not Mustafar." He said knowingly. Rey cursed at herself for allowing him to be in her head.

"Can you stop that?" She sheepishly asked, feeling the heat in her face spread up to her ears.

"Stop what?" He replied devilishly.

"Stop going in my head." She bickered back, crossing her arms as she looked up to him. He was so much taller than her, he could rest his chin on top of her head.

"Stop thinking so loudly then." He teased back, loving the way she looked at him. He loved how she reacted to everything, her emotions were so plentiful on that beautiful face. How he longed to reach out and slide his hand down her soft cheek. Why? Why was he so infatuated with her? His entire life he felt no need, no care for the opposite sex. He was never interested in romance. He only had one goal, to achieve the power he so desperately craved. Then he saw that scavenger on Takodana and everything changed. She touched his hand and they were forever linked.

"Ren..." She whined.

"Let's go somewhere fun." He exclaimed much again to her surprise. Fun? Did he even know how to have fun?

The lander approached the cold planet of Exegol. Immediately a large fortress came into view. When was Palpatine planning on telling him about this? Vader couldn't stop the rage that was brewing within him. Palpatine was keeping many secrets from him. What else wasn't he telling him? Perhaps he should reconsider that offer from Kylo Ren...

Vader left the shuttle and approached the gates of the fortress. Standing in front were two royal guards, which puzzled Vader. Where did Palpatine find troops already? He shook his head and continued on, heading into a massive throne room. He kneeled in front of the chair that sat above him. It spun to reveal his Emperor.

"Rise." Palpatine demanded as his glowing orange eyes pierced into Vader's helmet.

Vader rose, his breathing steady. Even after all these years, he felt a tremor within him when Palpatine looked at him. A tremor of trepidation. Of fear.

"Tell me more about the girl." Palpatine demanded, rubbing his hands together idly.

"She was with Kylo Ren. There's something about the two of them. The Force worked in tangent, connecting them." Vader explained, tilting his head in thought.

"A dyad." Palpatine responded, a frown on his cracked face.

"A dyad?" Vader questioned.

"A dyad in the Force. The power of two becomes one. It is extremely rare for it to happen. It hasn't occurred in millenia." Palpatine explained.

"I don't understand." Vader reletened. Did this mean the two were feeding off of each other?

"It means that they only grow stronger as they stand together." Palpatine spat. "Their feelings are each other's feelings. Their powers are shared. He is in tune with the Dark side, but she is in tune with the light."

"My master, how does that not conflict?" Vader asked.

Palpatine snickered now, clapping his hands.

"They do." He spat. "Tell me more."

"I sensed something within both Kylo Ren and the girl when I attacked them. When I separated them, I sensed worry in the air. They've grown attachments to each other." Vader explained, resting his hands on his large belt.

"Pathetic fools. Young love. Ha." Palpatine sinisterly giggled, too amused with the story.

"I wounded Ren, which stirred the girl from her unconscious state. She stopped me from striking a killing blow and stood her ground." Vader informed.

"She is a brave one, don't you think? Not many Jedi want to stand up to the likes of you, Vader." Palpatine responded.

"As you know, my master, her powers are raw and untamed, but considerable. I felt her anger rising as I pushed. When I began to harm him more, she couldn't hold it back. The Dark side coursed within her in a way I've never seen before. She shot Sith lightning from her fingertips and was able to use the momentary advantage to escape with Kylo." The larger Sith turned from his master momentarily. He seemed to be deep in thought, the anger rising.

"Lord Vader, I feel there's something troubling you." Palpatine hinted, his eyes never leaving Vader's helmet.

"Never, my master. Your wisdom is final." Vader relented, turning back to the Emperor.

"I stationed a factory here with a cloning facility many years ago. While it won't be enough to launch a full galaxy wide invasion, it'll be enough to protect us for now." Palpatine explained.

"What is thy bidding then, my master?" Vader questioned, kneeling once more.

"Stay in the shadows, lord Vader. When the time is right, you must bring her to me." Palpatine demanded.

"I thought you wanted her dead?"

"Not anymore. I want to see my granddaughter, lord Vader." Palpatine swiftly replied, now glaring to Vader.

"Yes, my master." Is all Vader responded with as he left the throne room, heading towards a small hangar. Nothing sat right with him anymore. He couldn't bring that girl to him. He knew what Palpatine was planning. He wanted to replace him! He will not let it happen. He will just destroy her.


End file.
